


Our Little Boy

by Greenpoem



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: ABDL, Age Difference, Age Play, Baby!Finnick, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dad!Nick, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Fluff, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpoem/pseuds/Greenpoem
Summary: Finnick needs some rest and relaxation.After seldomly scamming and juggling multiple part time jobs to keep him afloat, he'll probably just pass out somewhere and repeat his routine over and over again.Nick knows the little fox well enough to know how to pamper him properly.





	1. Daddy's Little Boy 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's like little to no stories of Finnick in diapers!  
> much less naughty ones!  
> I need my dose of these sh*t!  
> I've never written smut before

It has been a stressful week, like honestly, how can a costumer be so stupid!? He'd been working on multiple part time jobs, and almost all of them involved in dealing with ungodly idiotic mammals... Retail sucks.

He's fortunate enough to even have jobs like these, you get some perks in being close friends with someone who knows everybody... Especially now that that dude has a good reputation nowadays... God damnit Nick, why did you have to do it?

Ever since that red fox joined the ZPD, things have started to change bit by bit for him too. Their usual schemes have been a no go for so long now, not wanting Finnick to get caught up in any of their old news, he pulled some strings to get him to work in a more legal and safe manner... Freaking weak! He gets called in for extra help in like everywhere! His schedule has been a mess from the start, different places every day and every time, some of them clashes with the other and he has to deal with it.

He barely gets time on his own now, even meeting Nick has been a hassle, He wants to go back to the old days but honestly... It just won't work out without the other... His phone rings.

"Speak of the freaking devil."

"Hey bud!" Nick happily says on the other line, "How’s my favorite little boy?"

"What'd you want!?"

"Are you free? Today? Later? When are you free?"

"You really think I got the time to be meeting up with you?"

"Well if there's a will there’s a way," he laughs.

"No! Even if I do something always come up."

"Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry... So this Friday? Friday's good!"

"Nick I-"

"Bud listen! You don't have to do anything! I got this, I'll make some calls, so it'll happen, okay? Alright! Bye!" He hangs up.

"The fu!?" He pockets the phone, obviously confused of what just happened, what’s his plan? He scheming something? He continues on his day doing inventory.

\------

 

Friday came and surprisingly, he's done with work just before noon, whatever calls the red fox did might have work... Today's looking promising so far.

"There he is!" Yells Nick as he runs towards the van where Finnick usually parks.

"Yo, what kind of shi did you pull?"

"Not important, what's important is that I have a surprise for you!"

He's gleaming, why is he so happy? "Uh huh... And that is?"

"A scam! Hustling like always," they walk to the back of the van to be out of view, "you know how this work right?"

A bit surprised but happy none the less, but it also means he has to work... On the limited free day he gets... Ugh, he was hoping to get some R&R, maybe a movie or something, "I guess, better than dealing with stupid ass mammals every day. What’s the plan?"

"No plan! I mean, you don't need to know much, you'll just have to be there."

"What?"

"The less you know! The better!"

"No it's not!"

"Trust me!"

Finnick eventually gives in, he does trust Nick, and he always knows what to do. Things might have change but he sure didn't, well not much anyway. He started ransacking his van, finding his old elephant suit, that's pretty much the only thing he needs, everything else is his wits and personality. He's about to unbutton his shirt when he felt a tug on his back

"Woah hey! What are you doing!?" Finnick shouts as he grabs his gear from the bigger fox.

"I just wanted to help, can't daddy help his little boy out?"

'Daddy' can keep his paws to himself! I can dress myself, thank you!"

"Alright how about this. 60/40"

"Huh?"

"Nah, 70/30. If you let me do what I want, and follow my lead, I'll give you more of the cut, how about it?"

What’s he planning? All this just so he could dress Finnick up?

"That is IF you let me, if you don't then, no ice cream for you. So, deal?"

"Ugh, fine! Deal!" Dressing him and carrying around isn't too much of a hassle. No one else would see him get dress anyway.

"That's the spirit! I knew you couldn't resist daddy’s love!"

Finnick sighs in defeat, "so..." He opens up his arms, "what?"

Nick snickers as he eagerly digs through the bag he bought, "Tada!" He brought out a small overall, with a picture of an elephant knitted in the middle of its big pocket. It was clearly Finnick's size.

"Where'd the hell you get that!?"

"I had it made just for you! Couldn't really find one, most were too big for you, cuz you know, you being so cute and all," he laughs while the other grunts, "okay then! Let’s get my little boy all dress up for the park!" 

Nick started removing Finnicks shirt, undershirt, and then unbuttoning his pants. Grunting all the way, Finnick grabbed hold of the paw when it hooked onto his briefs, "whoa, wait! Even my underwear!?"

Nick slides a diaper towards Finnick, "of course! You know the drill," he smiles slyly.

"I'll handle that myself," he says pouting.

"Sure, no problem, but that means no ice cream for you," sticking out his tongue, "we haven't even started yet, and you already gave up, haha."

"I'm not givi- fine! Do what you want..." Face red as a tomato.

"You're so cute when you blush," he giggles, giving him a peck between the ears, then removing the underwear while Finnick holds his arm for balance, "lay down for me now."

Finnick, completely red and in the nude now, covering himself up with his tail. He grabs a towel and lays it down on the cold metal floor of the van, he sits and waits for the red fox’s next move. Why is he still not used Nicks antics.

Nick brings out all of his equipment, baby power, wipes, and the diaper. Pushing Finnick down to face the ceiling, he started working his magic.

The fennec takes a deep breath, the ceiling of his van is as rusty as he remembered, when was the last time he thoroughly cleaned the whole van? He looks at Nick when he hears the diaper crinkles as he opens it and inspects the fabric, why does he always look so happy when he's doing this to him!? Finnick just wants to swipe that freaking smile off of his face, that'll teach him!

Finnick looks away embarrassingly when Nick raises his bottom to place the diaper beneath him, hooking his little tail on the hole made just for it. He grunts as he feels his tail tapes in place where it should be.

"Oh hush, why are you still so embarrass, we've done this a million times," grabbing both of his legs and spreading it, he reaches for the wipes.

"It's just..."

"Just... What?"

"Ugh, nevermind! Just finish up already."

"Hmm, you know what?" He leans in face to face with the other, "I think I'll take my time," his paw squeeze the fennec’s rump, shivering from the touch, "I think you'd like that."

What is he doing!? Finnick gasp, holds his breath and looks away. Feeling Nicks soft paw caressing every inch of his hips, while the other kept his legs spread. Closing his eyes as a pressure passes by his entrance, squeezing his cheeks, groping his balls and sheath, brushing his thighs... Who wouldn't get hard at this situation!?

"Oh hello! Came to join the party?"

The small fox squirms and gasp as the paw grabs hold of his cock that poked out of his sheath. The diaper underneath crinkles with each move he makes. He places his paw on his own mouth, muffling any sound he make.

He feels so humiliated, but knowing it was only Nick... A wet cold cloth made him yelp, brushing his whole rump, but the paw on his cock didn't leave. He yelps again as it started to move. "Aah!"

"Almost done lil dude."

Is he producing pre? He doesn't know, he doesn't want to look and see that smug face Nick has plastered all over his face, but his stokes started to get slippery, and fast, he doesn't bother muffling his moans now.

The wet wipes disappeared, but now he could smell the baby power up in the room. His legs gets lifted higher up for a moment, felt a puft of air directed under his tail, then the same paw came back to stoke his hard on. Arching his back as he's about to hit the line.

He could make this stop anytime he wants, it's only a few cuts from the dough, it's no big deal right...? So why can't... He... Make it... Stop... Nooo... "Dad..."

"Alright, alright, daddy's done," he removes his paw and gave one last splash of baby power, filling up the air one more time, then brings the diaper up front and taping it in place, "there we go, all set!"

Finnick lays still, still completely red, breathing heavily and exhausted... Putting him in diapers were never this much of a tease, "Why did you stop!" He whines.

"Stop? I didn't stop, I was supposed to put you in the diaper, and thats what I did," he leans in, digging his paw at the front, while a finger presses right below his tail, "Can't have daddy's little boy making a sticky now right now, especially since we're just getting started," placing a long kiss on his cheeks.

Finnick still haven't caught his breath, and it looks like he won't be able to grab it anytime soon. Nick covers him with his whole body, placing him into his lap, a single paw rubbing both his front and back, making the diaper crinkle, the only thing you could hear inside the van, along with the fennecs whimpers.

He grabs hold of the paw, clutching it with his own, caressing it as he squirms around Nicks lap. He gives out one big maon. Nick sees the opportunity and places a pacifier in his mouth, and lets go of the little fox.

Finnick caught completely off guard, he freezes, the paw he's was clutching on and squeezing him disappeared. The lips exploring his head didn't finish its job. The warm body surrounding him left... Suddenly making him feel empty... He sucks on the pacifier, looks back to the larger fox, still feeling red.

"There we go! See, wasn't that fun? Now lets get you in a shirt and that new overalls I got you!"

The small fox go all flustered then lunges towards him.

\-------

 

They found themselves in a busy park, kids run around, parents relaxing on the side or under a tree, some on a romantic date while the other played sports. It's clearly a perfect day.

Nick walks towards a bench under a tree, on his arm a pouting small little fennec in an overall, fur all puft up, smelling like baby powder all over, tail wagging seldomly, still not feeling up to it.

Finnick's still calming down from the ordeal he had just went through, he didn't get to have his fun at all. The red fox smiling happily the whole walk made the other even more irritated, he just wants to bite, kick, and scratch him all over.

He takes the pacifier off for a moment, "are you gonna tell me what we're gonna do now?" He place it back on his mouth.

"I told you, you don't need to do anything," Nick says as he started rocking the smaller one on his arms, "just do what you do best, be all cute and shake your tushy for daddy," giving the diaper a squeeze.

"At least tell me something!"

"Just follow my lead, really, I got this, I need you for flavor."

"How about just-" he stops and places the pacifier back once other mammals started to get close to them. He puts on his signature baby face... Which is his actual face just not looking grumpy.

Nick drops him down and takes a seat, "alright lil bud, go out there and have fun," pushing him towards the playground.

Finnick's confused, what was the plan really? He really should have explained the scheme, because he is completely clueless right now, he waddles back to Nick's grasp signaling him to tell him something about the plan, panicking a little.

"Don't worry bud, daddy will be right here, go on and play, the sandbox is free," he smiles and winks at him.

What does that supposed to mean!? Fine! If this is the lead he's gonna give him then it's what he's gonna take. He waddles his way into the sandbox, the diaper he's wearing is pretty hard to ignore, walking wasn't difficult, but it crinkles with every move he makes.

He got to the sandbox no problem, it wasn't full only a couple of kids, a tiger and a piglet. He pays them no mind, he finds a spot and sits there facing the red fox, Nick smiles and waves at him, so he did the same, the other parents who notice smiles as well.

Nick circles his paw, Finnick tilts his head, he then point to the other side of the sandbox, Finnick shifts and sees some toys laying around. He grunts under his pacifier and crawls towards the toys, which were a truck and some action figures. The fu is he going to do with these!? These look so boring! And who the hell is this character!? He brushes the toys aside and sees a colorful bucket... Nothing else around that looks interesting, might as well pass the time with that. He crawls towards the bucket and started filling it up with sand, no shovel so just with his paws, and not too fast as to not attract attention.

Nick sits quietly at the bench, watching Finnick waddle around sandbox. He giggles at every little silly thing he does.

"Who's your kid?" One of the parents ask him.

He points, "Yours?"

She points to the raccoon on the seesaw, "she's an angel."

"Mines the devil then," they both laughs.

Finnick then slams the bucket onto the ground and kicks the sand hills down.

"See!?" They laugh again, the fennec then waddles towards their direction, "here he comes, what is it little guy? Want your bottle?"

Finnick ignores the sly grin the red fox gives out, and looks to the lady he's been talking too. But Nick didn't give out any signs, he must have this under control. He goes to his diaper bag and digs through the zippers until he find the- "shovel!" Waving it at Nick happily, he giggles and waddles back to the sandbox, tripping himself to make his act more believable.

"He's adorable."

"He is isn't he? A big stinker too. Yours is pretty behave," looking at the little raccoon, who's still on the seesaw with her friend.

“Will you be sending them to do sports soon?” says another voice on the other side.

They both turned their heads and sees a nicely dress pig, wearing a fashionable hat and sunglasses under the tree, “better start early while you still can darling.”

“Oh… she just plays whatever she wants, let her decide you know?”

“My kid just turned four,” the lady gave out a strange self-important aura, a familiar one.

“And still not potty trained I see?” they all glance to the fennec who’s puffy rump is up in the air as he digs out more sand, “My Michael started playing soccer after being fully potty trained, all before he reach three.”

Nick did his best not to laugh when they all look at his kid shaking his butt at them, “He’s- haha- getting there, He just really likes the diaper,” not a lie, he giggles to himself.

“Ugh, you’re going to spoil him,” she says disgustingly, “I mean just look at my kid,” she points to a group of kids further from them, “An athlete, independent, and smart!”

Guessing she means the only pig in the group of kids playing soccer… he looks like a future jock that’ll bully kids for money. The fox and the raccoon shared a concern look.

“Finnick could easily beat the shit of him,” he says under his breath.

“What was that!?”

“Oh- I mean- I don’t mind spoiling my little boy, he’ll only be a kid once right? I say let him wet the bed,” they laugh while the pig shows her disagreement, “I’d like to let my kid explore.”

Even though he did the sand castle as sloppy as he could, it still looks amazing for a cub’s standard. The parents stands around very impressed and taking pictures, while the kids stared in awe.

He saw red fox looking at his direction so he waves happily at him, Nick waves back. The parents now saw the parent of the cub who just made the well-crafted sandcastle in front of them. Nick smiles happily to the kit, giving him a thumbs up, making eye contact with other parents that looks to his direction. Inside he is actually just laughing and grinning at the attention, and at the idea that he had just out parented everyone, his ego has just been fed, that's daddy's little boy!

Finnick's well aware this is all pretend, but seeing Nick give him an approving look like that, so proud, a happy smile that looks so genuine... It makes his stomach all tingly. He smiles and waves even harder at him when Nick brings out his phone and started taking pictures.

“Well would you look at that,” he eyes the pig, clearly embarrass of the situation, “and still on diapers too.”

The pig decided to not say anything else anymore and eventually leaves once the kids playing soccer took a break, leaving him and the raccoon the chat on their own again.

Seeing the swing free, Finnick crinkles towards it. It's a feet higher than him, so he sloppy jumps to it, purposely losing his footing, he dangles upside down a bit, using the opportunity to look around, he sees most of the parents eyes are on him, including Nick, time to make a show! 

He falls to the ground, earning him a gasp from everyone looking, waddling back up, he tries again. This time leaving his bottom half dangling, then intentionally having his other foot slip off, those losers love these cute stuff. He eventually lets himself get on the swing on all fours, balancing himself until he sits down, giggling then waving again to Nick once he's perfectly seated.

The crowd loves it, ogling over the fennecs’ actions. Nick snickers a bit as his new found acquaintance praises him and his son.

Finnick stayed on the swing for a while, until some kids ask him to play with them, seeing as one of them looks like the lady Nick has been talking too, he decided to mingle with them. This better help in whatever the plan is. But then, things eventually started to get boring! The kids he met were nice and all but... They were all so stupid! Talking about such pointless things! The color of the sky, who gets to be it, their favorite show, ugh! He started to get all sleepy running around aimlessly. He didn’t even get any of their names, he didn’t even get to talk either.

He waddles back to Nick, feeling exhausted.

"Hey lil bud, whats up? Sleepy? All tired out?"

He yawns and nod, he raises his arms to him.

"Alright get in here," Nick picks him up and gently cradles him on his arms, "hold up- wait-" he reposition him into a more comfortable position, “And there we go."

He did feel comfy, being on Nicks arms has always been comfortable, there was never a time it didn't. He lays his head on the other's chest, digging his snout on him, taking a deep sniff of his scent, still as good as earlier.

"He's adorable," says the raccoon.

"He is isn't he?" He rocks him up and down, "daddy's little boy."

Finnick reddens, shifts a little and starts whimpering, signaling Nick.

"Getting cranky."

"He just wants his bottle," he digs to the diaper bag using his free paw, bringing out a blue colored baby bottle. Biting off the cap, he brings the nibble to Finnicks mouth, "here you go bud."

The little fennex immediately suckles once he felt the soft teat brought to him. It takes a while to get the right flow of milk going, it's quite pleasant, sweet, somehow warm, and spiced, just how he likes it.

He sinks his head even deeper on Nicks chest, he starts purring naturally. Honestly, these are his favorite parts when they're on the job, it always felt so nice. Eventually everything started to get hazy, in a comforting way, he could barely understand what the other two were talking now... And then he just fell asleep.

 

A honk from a car wakes him up from his slumber, a bit startled but calms down as the soft arm around him squeezes him gentle, "shhhh, shhhh, it's alright, go back to sleep bud."

Finnick stares above him as he's beong cradled. Nick looks so sweet, happy and tender, the sky almost the same color as his fur ment its sunset, and the building around says that they've been walking for a while... How long was he asleep?

He shifts and stretches, placing his head on the others shoulder and wrapping his arms in his neck, "There was no scheme wasn't there?"

"Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"You didn't have anything with you to sell," he says, "I watched you the whole day, all you did was talk to those parents, and take pictures of me... I think you just wanted to one up those mammals."

"Hmm... You could say that."

Finnick stretches his limbs again, getting comfortable on Nicks arms, "you just wasted the day to make fun of me," he whispers.

"That's not true," looking him in the eye, "today's a day well spent."

"Pft, why's that?"

Nick brings him back down on his arms, and licks the smaller ones snout, "I get to spend the day with my little boy," he smiles.

Finnick goes red on the cheeks at the gesture.

"I wanted you to relax today, and not worry about anything... And you did just that didn't you? You had fun out there, and that made me happy."

He digs his head into the older fox's fur, taking a deep breath of his musk, "thank you..."

"You're welcome," he says, gently bouncing the fennec up and down on his arm, "just keep sleeping, let daddy take care of you," giving him another lick on the snout.

Finnick closes his eyes, letting the sweet feeling of warmth, comfort and protection envelope him, he had never felt so small like this, and it didn't irritate him like it normally would... Maybe because this is Nick he's being small too... Always there to hold his paw, to carry him when he wants too, to protect him when he needs too, his guardian... his brother... his dad.

Soft texture found its way to his mouth, unlike his usual instinct to bite it, he sucks on it instead. It's squishy, familiar and relaxing, occupying a good amount of his mouth, it's his pacifier... His favorite one too.  
He hears the older fox humming a melody, a smooth hymm he'd heard somewhere before, it always made him shut up and just listen. Being rock up and down seems to always do the trick to keep him still, especially if you're being rock by soft arms, owned by your favorite mammal. The whole sensation is enough to send him back off to sleep.

 

\------

 

 

Finnick still sound asleep on his daddy's arms, chest rise and falls as he breaths softly. Shifting once and a while to dig closer to the red fox.

He winces a bit as he feels something out of place, but don't know what, he then breathes heavier but slowly, shifting even more frequently. Warmth, hot, growing somewhere, up? Or down? Both?

Flustered? Good? His pacifier falls out as he breaths even heavier than before, whimpering. Arms flailing, searching something to hold, and it does, it's long, soft, furry, he holds his close to him, his legs however keeps closing and opening, which is better?

He finally pinpoints the source of it all, at his crotch, someone? Or something is happening down there. He hears crinkling, and nothing else. Should it stop? Should he cry out? No... Keep... Going... He moans out.

His eyes suddenly opens and immediately moans again then whimpers. On top of him is his daddys face, smiling down on him, so happy and proud. Finding himself on his lap laid wide open for him, one paw clutching his chest while the other rubs his diaper, crinkling in a lovely rhythm, he opens his legs wider for him. He moans again, "d-daddy!"

Nick kisses him on the cheek, between the ears, on the forehead, on the other cheek. Showering the smaller fox with kisses all over his head, not leaving a single spot unpecked.

Finnick pushes him at first, but eventually lets the bigger fox do as he pleases. He kisses back once he got the chance, after a bit they started making out. Letting his dad dominate him in every way, their tongue dances inside of the smaller one, lettling him lead, explore, and coat everything with his taste. 

He's been lifted up, hug close to the others chest. Nowhere to properly lean but hang on to his daddy's slim body, the paw groping his diaper held him in place, he pushes in to the touch, it pushes back, the pressure right on his hole made him moan.

Finnick falls to the bed, his daddy towers over him, the face of a predator playing with his food... Please let keep playing with me!

Nick watches as his little boy lolling his tongue out, squirming right under him, begging for his touch for his attention. That small body, brown eyes, baby soft fur, the smell of baby powder mix with the stench of sex. His diaper crinkles, bulges with anticipation, filled with pre! Soon to be filled with cum! Both front and back! Oh he just wants to eat him up!

He dives back into his mouth, already missing his taste, his paw rubs his diaper, stroking it, making his boy moan further. His finger founds the diapers tail hole, and digs it in bringing it right to his favorite little hole rubbing it.

Finnick shudder, finally! He pushes back, begging for it to happen, "daddy!"

They took a breather, but Nicks paw didn't stop pleasuring his little boy, "what do you want?" He whispers.

"I want... I want... Ahhh!" Finnick can't focus as both of his front and back being handled so expertly.

Nick slows his pace down, "tell me what you want."

"Nnn- nooo! Daddy nooo! Don't slow down!!" Squirming even more, flailing to grab hold of anything.

Nick shifts, clawing the hole on the tail, making it bigger, he aims in dick right at the entrance, pushing at the little pucker, "tell daddy what you want him to do!"

"Me! I want daddy to do me! I want daddy's juice!"

Nick growls, pinning Finnick down on the bed, thrusting his hips forward.

"Now that's daddy's little boy."


	2. Daddy's Little boy 2

Finnick shifts in his sleep, as the smell of food causes him to wake up. He yawns and stretches, alone at the bed, he sits up, still groggy but in a good way. Looking around he doesn't recognize the apartment he is in... And then he remembers last night.

He digs his head on the blanket he's under, blushing as the whole event of the night came rushing back to him. The blanket smells just like the red fox he shared the night with, he took a good whiff of it before disposing it at the side, exposing the attire he wore the whole night.

He takes a good look at himself for a moment before he started patting the diaper Nick put him in. It honestly still looks pretty decent considering how rough last night was, a bit soggy but still good. The hole Nick made at the back was taped up, he must have done it after everything else or it would have leak all over the bed, he could still him himself dripping back there. It feels so nostalgic, it's been so long since he woken up in a diaper.

Finnick jumps off the bed and follows the smell of food lingering in the air while mildly examining the apartment, did he rent the place for the night? 

Nick shouts at the kitchen as he hears the other crinkling about in the room, "there he is! Did my little guy had a good night sleep?"

Finnick raises his arms and Nick picks him up, giving him a big hug and cradling him with one arm, while he finishes breakfast with the other, "Mhmm"

"Well of course you did, daddy could clearly tell you had a lot of fun last night," he lightly bounces the other while he lets him get adjusted on him, digging his head on Nicks shoulder to get a few more seconds of snooze.

After a few moments and clanging of utensils, Nick placed Finnick on his lap, introducing him to their breakfast for the day, "Dig in bud, we still have a day to conquer," they share a single plate.

The fennec tries to get his own seat but the other wouldn't let him, so he sits comfortably and starts eating, Nick jokingly spoon feeds him but he casually accepts it. He gave the room another glance and notices some familiar stuff on the other room, "Hey! Are those mine!?" He hops out and ran to the stuff he saw, which were a pile of clothes, some pillows, blankets, and other junks... Honestly he doesn't have a lot of stuff, "How did it get here!?"

Nick cleaned off the plate and ser it aside, walkong to where the fennec is, "Yesterday, I grabbed all your stuff when you were asleep," he stood next to him while Finnick inspects his things, "You see, giving you a day off wasn't the whole surprise that I planned for you."

"What'd you mean? Where you getting at?" Is he getting a new van?

"I got a new apartment!" He spread his arms to the whole room, "And I want you to move in with me!"

"What!? This whole place!?" He gives the place a 360 scan, "Me? You want me..? What about Judy?"

"What about her?"

Finnick raised a brow at him.

"What!? Yeah we're friends, and we fool around. But she's not you! You're my little boy!"

"Pft, yeah right," he crossed his arm and stood his ground, trying to look serious... Which was hard to do considering what he's wearing, "oh I get it! You already ask her and she said no!"

"Bud no, thats not wha-"

"And I'm plan B, right!? Or am I even really B, I'm probably another letter in the alphabet!"

"Would you listen-"

"And so you grabbed all my stuff so I can't say no right! So you could just go and say-"

"Finnick Fawkes!" Nick shouts.

Startled, Finnick stood still and straight, lowering his head in shame, mumbling under his breath, why did he have to call him that...

Nick sighs heavily, placing a paw under the fennecs chin, "I'm sorry that I neglected you, that I set you aside like that, but I'm here now! I have the means to actually look out for you, for both of us!"

Finnick avoided looking at the bigger fox in the eye, "We... We had the means before..."

"No we didn't, you know that. Everyday we had to run from everything we did, and honestly I was so scared of what will happen when they caught us..."

Finnick stayed quiet, slowly understanding the other one.

"I stayed with you ever since I found you in that alley way and I want you to stay with me when things are finally looking up, okay!"

He looked at him in the eye, he'd seen those eyes so many times and in so many ways. Right now, he knows exactly what it means, "okay..." Finnick says softly, leaning himself towards the other.

Nick wipe his tears and leaned his forehead back to Finnick, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to say sorry, I was the one who left you alone."

"I'm still sorry."

They embrace for a few more moment before they could function as normal mammals again, "So, how about a tour?"

And so they did, showing Finnick around the whole apartment, it wasn't really that big, but enough to be comfortable with. And then leaving the best one for last, his own room.

"I don't need my own room, I wanna bunk with you!"

"Yeah I know, but I just figured you want some privacy right?" He slowly turns the knob, "I already redecorated it!" He smiles widely.

He was presented a pretty normal looking room, smaller than the other one, it had the same color scheme as the rest of the apartment, nothing too fancy. Until Nick points out some questionable things, like the two giant plushies of a lion and a bear at the corner.

"Eh!? Eh!? What do you think?" Nick says while having a stupid smile pasted on his face, "ohh check out the bed!" He moves to the corner and makes jazz hands.

It didn't look weird, has way more supporters at the side than normal, "It's a bed... It's umm-"

He then pulls the supporters up, making Finnick palm his face, "it's a crib!" That stupid freaking face.

"Oh Nick, god why?"

"Why not!?" He laughs, then grabs a contraption at the side, "and this! I was supposed to attach it at the ceiling above the bed, just haven't had time yet."

It was a hangings mobile with stars, moon, and candy symbols, it looks like it could glow in the dark. Finnick gave a "yeah okay, thats cool," then Nick press a button and it proceeded to hum a melody. What is happening!?

"And then we have this!" He giddily walks to the opposite side and reveals... A changing table, "oh you know whats going to happen here!" He brings out a pack of diapers underneath, "I found this when I was packing up, better finish this old stash before buying new ones, and this ain't going to last a week!" And then a normal closet for clothes, "So? Huh? Whatcha think!?"

Finnick was giggling at just how ridiculous the whole thing is, though he never had his own room before he knew some of these weren't supposed to be here. He felt both flattered and insulted. "Nick you're a fucking dumbass and I hate you and I love you."

The red fox picks him up, giving him another long hug, "I really did miss you, you know," He says in the most genuine voice like earlier, with no ounce of any of that sarcastic daddy accent.

"I miss you too, thank you."

"This time, we get to have fun all the time now," he licks Finnick from his cheeks up to between his ears, "but there will be rules though."

And there goes the moment, "Rules!? Why!?"

"Cuz I said so!"

"Rules are no fun!"

"If it'll keep your butt out of trouble I'm keeping it! First!" His voice then softens "please stay out of trouble, I can't bare the thought of having to arrest you."

"I have been out of trouble!"

Nick just eyes him, "Next rule is, I get to pick what you wear," 

"All the time!?"

"Just when I say so, if I didn't say anything, then it's all up to you," he said before sticking his tongue out at him.

"Hmp... If it's no pants inside then I'm cool with that, What else?"

"You know what, that's it for now, I'll wait till you break them, then I'll tell you what they are, because right now I just want you."

They laid at the bed, or crib if Nick thinks Finnick will even go with that, and started digging their paws onto each other.

Nick brings his muzzle to Finnicks and let his tongue casual explore what it can. His paws brushing the slim frame of his chest, finding those sweet spots around the ribs and rubbing it.

Finnick, being in his size, can't reach too far unless it's brought to him, so he settles to what he can reach. He brings his paws to Nicks face and massages his temple, rubbing it in a circular fashion. Then slowly from the nose to the forehead. Rubbing any muscle he could as he taste the breakfast they have just had earlier.

His diaper crinkles from the touch at front, he moves his hips as a sign to keep going. Nick continues to fondle it as much as he likes, slowly crawling below, squeezing the fabric, making sure its snuggled up in there. Both paws find purchase at the back where most of the magic happens, he rubs it, the other moans. He squeezes it, he whimpers, Nick knows how to play with his little boy. Remembering all the events of last night, how much he unloaded in his ass, has it all leaked out by now? Is it all just flooding in Finnicks diaper right now? Has his little boy been walking around this whole morning while his diaper's been full cum since last night!?

Nick gave one big push on his muzzle, at the back and at the front before giving himself a breather.

"You need a diaper change... And a shower."

Finnick, clearly enjoyed the activity, kept on massaging Nick, "Hmm, why? I smell just like you." 

"Thats the point, I smell terrible."

"No you don't!" Finnick chuckles, digging his muzzle onto his chest and taking a big sniff, "I like how you smell, I want to smell like you all the time."

Nick grins at the response, "Mmm is my little baby implying something?" He rubs the back of the diaper and puts a good pressure on the hole he taped up, the smaller one whimpers. "I'm serious though, we need to clean up before work," he says before licking him between the ears.

"But I don't want to work! I wanna stay here with you!" He pouts, then after a moment of thought, that is actually a bad and boring idea. He doesn't want to become a freeloader and just let Nick do all the work and take care of him, he still has some pride even if he wants Nick to put him in a diaper and manhandled him every night, "Fine..."

Taking a shower shouldn't supposed to take too long... But if you put two mammals who loves each other in there, things could get frisky... Like really frisky. Nick made sure things didn't go too far though, but Finnick made it really difficult to do so.

After Nick finishes drying the smaller one off, he threw the naked fennec onto the bed, "alright time to dress you up!"

"Wait!"

Nick suddenly kisses the other, digging his tongue deep. Finnick didn't complain, why would he? He let the invader do as he he wishes, brushing his own tongue along with it, tasting each other's mouth gets him on the mood. Nick pushes in deeper, pinning the smaller one with his muzzle on the bed. Finnick wraps his arms around the red fox's head, feeling his freshly showered fur between his paw, he feels something else as Nicks paw plays with his hips, there was nothing stopping him.

Nick eventually backs off, leaving a trail of saliva as they depart. Staring down in the smaller one as he towers over him, both too flustered and out of breath, "all done," Nick whispers.

"Huh?" Confused on what he mean, he glances down on himself and sees that he's been place on a new and fresh diaper, "Really!?"

"You'll have to wear that the rest of the day, got it?" He grabs a big bottle of cub powder.

"What!? I'll be working Nick! They'll notice!" The fennec protest as his front and back waist band gets tug and gets overly powdered up.

"Don't take them off," Nick laughs.

\------

 

"Well you look happy" judy says as they enter the precinct.

"Do I? Does it show? Thing just went really well for me," Nick replies, brushing his fur and fixing his uniform.

"I'm guessing it went well with Finnick?"

"Well look at miss carrot detective doing a fine job!"

"What? Thats what you told me the other day," she giggles "I'm really glad you did something like that for him, it look like he's been down for a while now."

"Hmm? What'd you mean?"

"Well I've been seeing him around time to time, he works in a lot of places now, I'm kind of surprised," Judy say softly, "well he looks more grumpy than the usual. I tried talking to him, you know chatting up, he always just shrugs me off."

"Aww ain't that sweet of you, and you failed miserably," he laughs.

"Hey I wanted to help! He may be grumpy but he give off this feeling that I just want to be there for him okay! He's just so cute!"

They grabbed all the files they need, reported to the chief and headed off to the cruiser. Nick gets a text from Finnick.

"Hey, Maya binged me, I'll be at the bar somewhere till midnight.  
Can I please take it off."

Nick smirks and typed in a reply, "No ;P Send me a pic before you go tonight." At the bar... this actually gives him a good idea. "Hey carrots, wanna meet with him?"

"Finnick? Right now?"

"I mean tonight, he actually does like you you know."

"He does!? Really!? Sure!" The excitement on her eyes was blinding, "Getting on the kid's good side! Yeah!" 

Well thats a plan for tonight.  
On second thought... He brings out his phone again  
"Actually send me a pic of you right now, I know how I tape that up, you can't cheat that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so like... Hmm.  
> Let me explain, What I have written up were the juicy parts, and parts that I like. None of them were reader friendly so I had to write stuff up for you guys to actually be able to read and understand it... If it looks like I have some story happening here, I don't. But after writing this chapter right here... There's a possibility that there might be?? I honestly don't know what I'm doing, haha
> 
> I also changed the Title, cuz of reasons


	3. Mommy's Little Boy 3

The sun has set and the street light came to life. The crowd outside slowly withered and was replaced by the mammals who enjoys the night.

Finnick grabbed a bottle, and another and purred it into a cup. He stood poise and professional behind the counter, clearly killing the uniform he had to wear when working as a bartender. It was one of the part time jobs he actually enjoyed. 

He paid no mind to the two new customers that came in and left them on their own. He continued on brewing a cocktail for a lovely cheetah at the far left, a special scotch for the goat and simple drink for a simple guy.

"Alright so, what can I-"

"Hi!" Said the big fox and the rabbit sitting in front of him.

"Nick! J-Judy, what are you doing here?"

"We came here to celebrate!" Judy said, "Nick's new apartment and you moving in with him!"

"Y-yay...?" Finnick says, reluctant to the surprise.

"What? Aren't you happy? Or is it because you're on shift?" Nick jokes, "don't worry we won't get you in trouble! We'll just drink here, enjoy the show and keep you company." 

"That was a nice flip by the way! Nice catch!" Says Judy, genuinely impressed of what she saw.

"Oh, umm, t-thanks? I guess?" Finnick blushes a bit by the compliment. This was not something he was hoping for, it's okay if it was just Nick, but Judy? He's not ready for her, whats that red fox planning?

"Is that Nick!?" Shouts a voice from the corner. A badger comes out, walking towards them, "Oh lord, you finally show yourself again!"

"Honey! How's it been?"

"How's it been!? You tell me!" Honey Badger, the owner of the bar and an old friend of the two foxes. She has her fair share when they were doing schemes back in the day, then one day she was able to open up a good place like this pub, "you're the one who barely visits this little establishment of mine, makes me feel like you got some agenda or something."

"Oh no, how could you even think that! Me, to just forget everything we've been through?" Nick said, smiling widely at his friend.

Finnick wanted to growl, for them to just leave him alone behind the counter and let him do his shift.

"And is that the famous cop I have heard so much about!?"

"Hi, I'm Judy."

"Oh I know, honey. I've seen the news."

The two females hit it off from there, getting acquainted with each other, and then sharing stories and gossip. Honey has always been a social kind of mammal.

With Her behind the counter, Nick signaled the fennec to follow him to the backroom. His immediate thought made Finnick shiver, hoping it would be just a quick little check and be over it. He hops out of his stool and tailed Nick to the back.

"Take off your pants."

"The hell Nick!? I'm still working!"

"Rule number two: when we're alone, you call me 'Daddy' you got that you little pup?"

"Ok ok, sure, but can we please just slow down a bit?"

"I specifically told you to send me a picture before you went here," Nick said, crossing his arms. These are one of the perks on his role, he gets to tease the little fox almost in any way he likes, and he knows just the way to do it, "I didn't get any, which means my little boy just disobeyed me."

"Hey! I did sent a picture! Look!" Pulling his phone out and revealing his evidence, "Oh... It didn't send..."

Nick feels his phone vibrate as the other clicks on his, "so? Daddy's waiting."

"Oh c'mon! I sent it!" Why is he doing this of all places!? There are mammals just outside, his reputation could get wreck, "What if someone walks in!?"

"You think I care about that?"

"I think you should!" He steps back, shaking by whats to come, "Not here, please!"

"Undress now!" Nick scolded, "It's either you take it off or I'll do it," he looms over Finnick, showing just how bigger he is than him, "and you know I'll do more than just that."

Finnick could feel his breath, his warmth, and that power he has over him. He looks at the door, imagining someone walking in to take a break, and seeing the scene, what would they think? Would they laugh? Join in? Call the others? He wouldn't be able to handle that kind of humiliation... But this is Nick, his daddy, he would never let that happen right? He always has things under control... Including him. Oh how he shows him who's in control! How he handles him! His breath becomes heavier, looks deeply into those green eyes above him, how he loves that sight, that face he makes when he wants to eat him up. Finnick slowly lifts his uniform up to him, showing him his answer.

Nick smirks and slowly slides his paw towards the zipper and pulls the fennecs pants down, taking his time to enjoy the moment.

The fennecs heart kept beating faster, if anyone walks in that door right now... He won't be able to take it, but... Daddy is right here for him.

After giving his diaper a good rub he finally peeks at it and notices the tapes are not where he placed it this morning, "You naughty little pup."

"W-wait! I-I can explain!"

"You really think I'd let you go? After disobeying me, twice? Little puppy's in for it now."

He really have a good reason, but how could he explain when he's so- "Ow! He-hey what are you-"

With quick work, Nick got Finnick to bend on his lap, pulling the diaper down and quickly gave his rump a spank.

"Ow! N-Nick! Hey!"

"Breaking rule two I see?" He layed his paw at his rump, feeling him up, while a finger massages his favorite hole, "you clearly want this don't you?"

"D-Daddy! Please, not here!" He felt another sting, he yelps. The same finger stayed at his entrance. He doesn't know what to feel about this. Worried the slap could be heard out side.

"Better keep that muzzle of yours shut, or else you'll attract unwanted attention," he swings his paw, slapping the rump for a third time, turning the spot a bit pinkish, "oh and count for me would you? You get 20 spankings."

"Daddy! Ow!"

_______

"And then I said 'Its called a hustle sweetheart' boom! Then they all came in on que surrounding her!" Judy yells, telling the amazing story of the night howler case to the badger.

They both laugh as they took turns telling stories and was quiet occupied by each other to even realize the two foxes disappearance.

Only to notice as the two foxes coming out of the other room and sitting back to where they were, Finnick was walking weird though, and alert, looking from left to right for some kind of sign, he looked all flustered, "well I have to get back to some duties, stay as long as you like and Finnick here-" petting his head, "-will be serving you, until Maya comes in takes over that is," she gave her goodbye's and walks away, stopping to whisper the Finnick's ear, "got all powdered up for Judy eh? Feisty little fella aren't yah?" She leaves.

"I think she read that wrong," the smaller fox thought, wondering if she's even aware of what Nick just did to him at the back. He stayed at his spot all red and nervous, legs still wobbly, butt stings, and heart still beating fast... Oh god Judy's here, he needs to be extra careful moving now, or else she'll here him crinkle. Oh, no more customers!

Judy watches Finnick fidget his paws and nervousely looks at her, avoiding eye contact and being red all over, she caught a whiff of something powdery, floral aroma, coming from the fox, which made her believe that he freshened up for her, 'he really does like me! Oh he's so cute!'

Nick on the other paw was grinning mad internally, the faces of both of them could clearly tell what was going on in their heads. Oh, how it's so nice to be himself.

"So? What are we waiting for? Hit us up with what you guys got."

The night started off with beer, then eventually got to the much fancier ones they had in stock. Finnick didn't miss a chance to show himself off as he flips, spins and shakes every order he made. The two were a nice company, better than just standing around when all the customers were served.

He made sure to keep giving them different drinks to make things interesting and to find out what Judy actually prefers, while he left the food alone. She didn't comment much on the alcohol until the fourth serve, where it looks like it's starting to hit her.

There was this one particular customer that seemed to be a little more aggressive and touchy than the others. Figured that the dude was just drunk and being flirty, he played along, the attention was nice and he is just doing his job of keeping the customers entertained, but it immediately turned really uncomfortable for him.

"You are in an obvious need of a stress relief little man, hmm. Why don't we go somewhere to handle that hmm?" Placing a paw at his back.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Im on the clock and I-" he tried to move away to get back behind the counter, feeling the paw slowly slide down. If he goes anywhere below the belt he'll definitely feel something soft and cottony, the sting was dying down now too, "need to handle the other-"

He pulled the fennec closer, "There's no rush! Everyone has their drinks, things could get really interesting if you just let this happen, you ador-"

"Hey! Back off!" Shouts Judy, pinning the dude's arm on the table, "the kid said no, so I suggest you keep your paws to yourself now. Got it?"

The bunny caught him off guard. Being intoxicated made him stumble with his words, but didn't press the situation any further. He walked away.

"I could have handled that," Finnick mumbles.

"I know, I'm sorry. He just kinda struck a nerve at me," she replies. Going back to her seat and drink.

"T-thanks though," Finnick mumbles again. He appreciated the gesture, it was nice that she was willing to defend him, and was able to handle the dude.

Judy kicks Nick under the table, scolding him as he didn't do anything. "He could've handle that, he said so himself. But yeah... I should have jumped in, don't want my little boy to get into any trouble now would I?" 

Judy awed by the statement but Finnick growled at the smirk he made at him.

Their night kept on going. Simple talk of future plans, games, movies and so on. Finnick mostly listened to them, hardly having much to share, so he just tells the ones he heard from other mammals. 

It then led to them talking about the precinct, something the fennec was not interested in and could not relate too. They mentioned a lot of names, and cases from past, current and future. They sound like a good bunch.

"Well, I'm turning in early. I still got some unpacking to do, the place is still practically a mess. You two have fun alright."

With a quick wave, tussling the smaller fox's headfur, he was gone. Leaving Judy and Finnick alone.

The rabbit did her best to keep a conversation with the little fennec, but he mostly found the topic kind of awkward... Good thing there's booze!

Soon after, his replacement came in. With a quick thanks and wardrobe change, his shift was over. Judy insisted him to stay, eager to spend some time with him. Going back to Nick's apartment would just get him spanked, it's probably best to avoid anymore punishment after the last one. He sat next to her.

He learned a lot about Judy, she had like an army of siblings, a farm and an amazing life ahead. While he works part time in multiple spots in Zootopia, barely scaping by on his own, then he told how he met Nick, how he took him in that one night, practically saving his life.

Judy sobs as he went on with his story, was touchy too, it was her eight round? Damn she could drink... Not letting her think that he couldn't hold his own too!

Maya eventually told them to call it a night, she shouldn't say that he took her shift! She owes him! They were out the bar, still good enough to walk, but not drive. Heads pinning but not vomiting... Nice.

"We should head straight home now *hic* oh sorry, best to not pass out on an alley, hehe," Judy said, it was kind of amazing how she didn't look that drunk. Must be a bunny thing? She's nice company at these.

He was about to take his first step to home... And that's when it hit him, "umm, hey Judy."

"Hmm?"

"Can I... crash in your place? Just f-for tonight?"

"Hmm? Why's that?"

"I... Don't know how to get home, can't remember where Nick's apartment is... My van's there too, so..." He left that morning without pinpointing the location, he just knew where to go, not where to come back too.

"Umm, but Nick's just... Yeah! Sure! You could stay with me tonight!" It was an opportunity she wouldn't let pass, feels kinda of perfect.

The two drunk mammals walks carefully to their building. Judy held Finnicks paw after he almost trip, and she wouldn't let go of him.

The building she brought him to looked familiar, but he couldn't seem to put his mind into it... The inside too was familiar aswell, probably because of the booze.

Ding goes the elevator and went to her front door.

It's small, enough for just one mammal, but big for someone their size, so it was practically a win. It was her third apartment ever since moving to Zootopia, trying to find a perfect place or just to change the scenery, she still had a place to call her own.

"Living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom. Make yourself feel at home! I'll just get changed."

Finnick went to the bathroom after a quick glance everywhere. Conveniently, she had a stool for him to use to get to the sink to wash. He looked horrible, tired and drunk. So he splashed himself, trying sober up, refresh and clean... then a stench hit him. 

What is that smell? His drunken state made him look around for a source, but couldn't find one. Then he felt a warm puddle and realize what he did.

He wet himself, the diaper he wore leaked, now leaving a puddle right under him.

No, no, no! He can't do this, not right now, not here! He carefully slid his pants off, revealing his completely soaked diaper. It was full to the point it leaking. He didn't even realize until it was too late, all those drink did a number on him without him noticing!? That hasn't happened in years! Even when he was drunk! Why now of all time!?

Finnick panics, grabbing his wet pants, keeping his diaper up, and stepping off the stool. He ran into the tub, for at least easier cleaning, but what was he gonna do!? He doesn't have his stuff with him! No extra cloth either! How's he supposed to cover this up!? Flush it all down the toilet!? Judy's just out there and she's gonna flip that he completely marked her bathroom floor! She's gonna see him in that state, she's gonna laugh, and she'll kick him out. He started whimpering in the tub, completely lost of what to do.

"Hey Finnick, I got some board games here, and some cards too. Wanna play some games before going to bed?" Judy says behind the door.

The fennec just screams internally, heart beating and heavy breaths.

"Hey, you there?" She knocks, but after a few seconds she opens the door.

Finnick covered his ears and head for the shouting that was about to come...

"Oh, my. Finnick? Are you okay? Sweetie?" She closed the running sink and went to the tub, seeing the little fennec curled up and crying, "Oh no, hey, I'm here, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry! Don't look at me."

"Sweetie no, it's okay, really, everything's fine."

"No it's not! I... I..."

"It's just an accident, it's umm..." She had trouble with her words, afraid to upset the little fox even more than it already it, "it's all fine. I'm here for you, okay? I'll handle it, Just calm down."

*Sniff* "Y-you're not mad?"

"Mad? No! I'm not! Why should I be? This is nothing to be upset about."

"I'm sorry..."

"Shhh now, no need to apologise, just take deep breaths, I'll take care of you," she didn't question anything, just taking it as it is. She turned the tub on and let it run, "let's just take these off first, alright?"

Finnick nodded, holding her paw the whole time he got up and stripped off his diaper and shirt. He didn't stop sobbing.

Judy was gentle and careful with him. She threw the diaper at a near bin, grabbed a cloth and started washing him off with it, while soothing him with comforting words.

Still freaked out, but he did as he was told, raising his arms, folding his ears and such, so she could wash him better. All till he was dried up and wrapped with a towel, and led out the bathroom. He stands still, shivering in place as he watches Judy quickly mopping the mess he made... He's still in trouble, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. I'll take care of you, alright?" She gave him a kiss on the head and led him to her room, "lets get you something to wear, hmm?"

He blushed at the gesture, calming him down a bit, she's so... Nice. Still wrapped on a towel, he waited at a side of her room as she rummaged to her closet, coming to him with a bunch of cloth.

"So, umm, I don't have any diapers, and I think it's too late for any stores to be open right now. But don't worry, I got something that'll work."

"Huh? No! I- I'm not going to wear a diaper! I'm not a baby!" He yelled, backing away from her.

She's confused by that reaction, but quickly dismisses it as to not upset the small fox, "Oh, I know buddy but... I can't have you making puddles around here, it'll be too much work to clean up."

"I- I didn't mean it, I won't make any more puddles! I promise!"

"I don't think I can risk that, I don't know how often this happens, but I need to get you padded," she crossed her arms, standing her ground, "If you don't, well... I won't kick you out but... The bathroom will be the place you'll be staying in, and I don't want that for you."

Finnick pouted, furthering his humiliation in front of Judy to such extent. He practically had no choice on the matter, it was in these time that he felt how small he really is, "okay..."

Judy's heart broke at the little fox's state, but it was something she had to do, "Shhh, don't worry, just let me do this for you."

Finnick laid still, holding her paw as gently as he could until it left him. The cloth she slid under him was soft, different from what he usually feels. He didn't watch her do her work, but he felt all of it, all up till the pin clipped.

"All done little guy," she whispered. Pulling him to sit up to bring him back to reality.

He looked at himself, and was quite surprised at it. The purple cloth wrapped around him quite nicely, comfortable even. The pin's huge, not once he seen a size like it, but it did the job keeping the cloth intact. He'd never worn anything like that, but it gave the same sense of security and comfort he's used too. It was new. 

Judy placed him on her lap, "See, nice and snug right? It may not be an actual diaper, but it'll do for the night." She boops his nose. An oversized shirt with a bunny print that she placed on him covered it all up.

He couldn't comprehend what he was feeling, plus the booze was still kicking. But he felt warm, like how he usually feels around Nick when he cares for him... She was caring for him too. He hugs her tightly.

She hugs back, and rubs every fur she could reach, "I got you, I'm here," It made her feel giddy that she handled that well and have him so close to her.

They stayed there for a few more moments, all until Finnick was completely calm. Rubbing his back and head, it's soft, and smooth, something you'll expect for someone still young. His whimpers eventually turned to purrs, which was music to her ears.

"I'm sorry by the way," She said under her breath.

"Hmm?"

"About... For... Taking Nick away from you then. I didn't mean for you to get set aside. I guess somethings needs to pause before it could continue? Hehe," a poor attempt to defend herself.

Finnick buried his head deeper into her chest, "He's back now, and he took me in... And you're here too."

Judy went red at his reply, "yeah, I'm happy that I'm here, whenever you want me to be," it felt nice being accepted like that, into a family they made on their own. Whatever the deal may be, she won't turn this away.

The two curled up on the bed, feelings each other's warm embrace. He placed his head under hers, making himself completely covered by her. With the slight smell of alcohol, and baby powder, he whimpers.

"What is it?"

"T-thank you... So much."

Her embrace tightens, "You're welcome. Sleep tight my little toot-toot."

\-------

 

Judy's the first to wake up, the ball of fur in her arms was a new feeling, one that she would like to feel often. The events of last night gradually came back, it made her feel even warmer still having him with her. Watching his chest rise and fall, and face so relaxed, until he yawns and slowly wakes up, "Good morning little toot-too, did you sleep well?" She licks his nose to his forehead, a gesture she remembers her parents do to her when she was young, it always made her feel special.

Finnick's face immediately turned red and covered himself with his paws, curling deeper into her and whimpering.

"Oh, hey, whats wrong?"

"N-no one ever does that to me but Nick..." He said complete embarrass by it.

"Oh, alright, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I didn't mean to steal his thing."

"No! I mean- can you umm..."

"Hmm?"

"Can you... Do it again? Please?"

And so she did, the whole morning. They both felt so giddy the whole time, with his squeaky laugh response and complete red face, it was hard for her to stop doing it. She wanted to see him smile, laugh, be happy, and love her... If anyone tries to hurt his little toot-toot she will murder them!

They eventually tired themselves out for the morning. With a a quick diaper check confirmed that he's dry, she offered him something to change out off but he refused, either he's embarrass to go through a change with her or that it was just really comfortable.

"So, why don't we get you back to Nicks, hmm? I texted him last night, so he wouldn't worry."

He nodded, holding her paw as they walk out of her apartment and to the elevator. It was here that Judy carried Finnick on her shoulder, he gladly accept and hugs her. They stopped at another floor, Judy walks out. It confused the little fox, was she going to grab something first before going out? She stood in front of a door and knocked. Couldn't she do this after the trip? Why does she have to do this when-

"Oh, there you are!" Says the red fox who opened the door.

Finnick's jaw dropped seeing Nick right there... In the same building... A few floors down Judy's apartment... What?

"Here we are little toot-toot, back home!"

Nick was just a few floors down... He went pass him going to Judy's...

"How was the night? Looks like you two had fun," Nick smirks.

"Oh we did! It was nice, mild hangover but fun! I changed him by the way," Judy held Finnick out for him.

"Hey little guy, had fun with your sleepover?" Nick ask, leaning close to Finnick who was still dazed and confused of the whole thing. "And oh! Look at that-" He lifts up Finnicks shirt to get a good look at the cloth diaper Judy put on him, "-That looks adorable! You did that?" Nick examines the sight, lifting his legs up to see the back side while the rabbit holds him afloat.

"Oh I did, didn't actually had any diapers, so I had to improvise."

The two casually chatted about the night and him, while he just dangles on Judy's paw between them, his cheeks were burning from embarrassment. Most of what they were saying flew pass him, but he did notice a tone shift when Judy will be expecting an explanation one day. He eventually got irritated, so he wiggled about.

"Alright I got you," Nick says as he places the fennec on his shoulder now, "Thanks again Carrots."

She gave one last hug before leaving off to her apartment.

As the door closes, Finnick jumps down from Nicks grasp, "You planned this didn't you! God! That is so you! You bastard!"

"Hey, I know you're kind of upset, embarrass maybe? But it's not my fault you forgot where I live," he was holding back a laugh, "All I planned was to leave you two alone at the bar to get to know each other, everything after that is all on you."

Finnick pouted, fur puff from being flustered. He felt used somehow, just being played at, like he fell into a trap.

"C'mon don't be like that, it was all good right? You two got to know each other, you like her, she likes you. Best case scenario!"

He has a point... He guess? Nothing was actually bad... Other than humiliating himself infront of Judy, she was understanding and cared for him, she gave out the same feeling he gets when Nick does it.

"And she changed your diaper! See, that's like way high up there on the trust list. C'mon lift that up, show daddy how cute you are in those."

The redness crept back to his face, Nick just knows how to push his buttons, making him go to his little space... Why was he so weak. He didn't look at the bigger fox, but with a few more words of encouragement from him, he slowly lifted his shirt up while his two toes wrestled with each other.

"There it is! That's my cute little baby boy!" He leans down to give him another good look, "I'm impressed, I never bothered using cloth on you. Having 200 siblings gave her some perks. Is it comfortable?"

Finnick nods vigorously as a large paw gropes him, not showing any hesitation as it explores every inch of the fabric. Though it didn't crinkle like he's used too, it still felt the same. He's nicely padded.

"Turn around for me, c'mon lift your tail."

Finnick did as he was told, and got the same treatment. He felt so pent up from his attention.

"Lay down here, I wanna see how she did it."

"Huh? What? No!" He resisted the pull and stood his ground, "I don't wanna- I want too- umm..." Stumbling with his words, not actually wanting to admit his feelings.

"Okay, I see. You want to keep it on, I understand," that little fennec's so easy to read, "I'll figure it out or I'll ask Carrots. Either way I'll need you to practice on," he boops his nose and licks his face as he stood, walking away.

These days are just so full of it. A lot of things kept happening one after another, the apartment, being Nick's baby again, the spanking, Judy. He wonders how much more he could take before he passes out, there was just so much hies heart can bare. But now he could finally slow down and catch his breath.

"Oh by the way, I'm not done with you breaking my rules. So you better get your butt ready!"

"Oh c'mon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally took the time to finish this after getting ask for updates, so here it is! Yay! Hope it's to your expectations!
> 
> Leave a comment!!


	4. Our Little Boy

"Couldn't you've done this back at the apartment!?"

"I was thinking it over then," Nick said as he laid Finnick on a changing table, stripping his shorts off. The two were out shopping for supplies to fill up the apartment, they were lacking in a whole lot of wears and it was time for them work on the problem, but before they could even start, Nick dragged the little fennec to the empty restroom.

"You said I'd get to pick if you didn't say anything! No fair!"

"Yeah well, Daddy still gets the last word, and he wants to see his little pup padded," he gave a peck on his forehead.

Finnick's shivering, and is not okay with this. It's difficult to cope if Nick just keeps spontaneously doing things like this to him, in a public restroom nonetheless, anyone could walk right in here! True that they might just give a glance and continue on, but that still doesn't help him calm down. And why is he taking his time!? "C-can you please just hurry, Daddy?"

"Hurry? You want me to hurry? Didn't you begged Daddy to slow down whenever he changed your diaper? So you could enjoy it longer right?" He massages the fennec's powdered crotch and rump, leaving a finger right up his entrance circling it, "So, why do you want me to hurry?"

The fennec squirms under his touch, a mix feeling of attention and panic, keeping his paws up on his head, "N-not here please..."

"Alright alright, I understand, I'm just teasing," Nick chuckled, he broke the massage and finished diapering him up, and now for the next question: pants or pantsless? Were there dress code for kids here?

Finnick sighed in relief, the torment was over. But the sudden burst of the door made him jump right at Nick, pushing him right into one of the cubicle concealing them.

The two mammals that came in were loud, and obnoxious. Talking about some game they saw. But at least they didn't saw them and get suspicious.

"That was close, that was too close!" Finnick quietly shouted, he gripped on the red fox for dear life, heart pounding from panic.

Nick petted him to calm the fennec down, though he was disappointed, he'd wanted to show off his little pup to everyone, but his shivering clearly showed he’s not up for it, "don't worry I'm right here, let's just wait them out alright?" He locked the cubicle and placed him comfortably on his lap.

They waited and waited, but as soon as the the couple left, few mammals came in. Finnick insisted to stay, still shivering and resisting Nick's words to go out.

Nick thought of another way to calm the puppy down, he started grinding on him as he laid perfectly on his lap. Finnick didn't protest, he had other things to worry about, but eventually it got to him, he grinds back, making the diaper crinkle against the bulge under him, It's not loud enough for anyone to notice.

The petting went further, on his chest, back, shoulder, thighs and paws. But avoiding his hips, which frustrates the pup. Nick keeps Finnicks paw away from himself, "Nuh-uh-uh, baby boys like you aren't allowed to put their paws in their diaper."

"B-but Daddy!" He quietly shouts, "I... I need-"

Nick places his paw in his muzzle, causing him to suckle and shut up, "little puppy's don't know what they're doing, you might hurt yourself down there,"  
he keeps Finnick's paws away from his diaper, listening to his muffled whimper as quietly as he grinds on his rump, "So, you should let daddy do that for you."

Finnick yelps as Nick complete cups his front and pushes him deeper into Nick's laps. He breaths and sucks on the finger heavily the paws starts rubbing him, "Mmmhh!"

The paw went inside the diaper and grasp his whole member, making the puppy melts into it. He squeeze Nick's arm as he can't do anything else but let his daddy play with him.

"You're not allowed to make stickies on your own, not without me. Daddy is the only one allowed to touch you under there," he starts rubbing fast, hard and quietly as he could, "So if you start feeling frisky, tell me alright? You'll ask for permission then I'll do it for you."

"Mmmm! Hmmm!" Is all he could say. This was one of his rules, one of his ways to control him, to dominate him, to tell him that he's just a baby that needs his daddy! He has no reason to go against it! He shudders on each stroke, sucking on his finger, digging himself deeper, grinding onto the bulge under him, "Mmm!"

Nick could feel him about to pop, he needed to keep it inside the diaper, not leak out, to not make a mess. As the fennec's about to burst he quickly replaced his finger with his muzzle and squeezes the diaper front.

The final stroke, sudden pressure and the deep kiss sent him off the edge, he came into the paw inside his diaper, spasming on each squirt as the paw milked him empty. He melts away.

As it died down, so was his grip on the little pup, but still firm enough at the front to keep him in place. Nick soon pulls out, wiping the cum off of his paw in the diaper. He broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva, Finnick looked drained as he lays there satisfied on him, ready to be carried for the whole day. But no, he’s hungry for more.

Finnick stirs, "C-can I have some of daddy's milk?"

"Aww, is my little boy still feeling frisky? Want to drink daddy's milk?"

"C-can I have it somewhere else?"

Nick grins at the request, "oh, pup wants it under his tail?"

Finnick smiles widely, face filled with lust.

"Pup wants both front and back to be sticky?" he takes a peek at the front, seeing how much cum there were.

He nods vigorously.

"I'd really want that too,” he rubs his diaper, spreading the juice inside.

Finnick's tail wags and starts grinding on Nick again.

"Nah, baby had his fun," their muzzles connects again, they both trace whatever they can. For Finnick, the red fox's chest, shoulder, arms and neck. For Nick, everything he wanted, leaving his paw right under him, making him crinkle as quietly as he could.

Disappointed but probably for the best? Finnick can't hold himself moaning out if Daddy decided to ram him in here. The whole point was to be quiet. His body soon got tired from all the groping, but didn't bother stopping, he loves the attention.

"I think the coast is clear, we should go."

 

\-----

Nick gingerly placed the fennec on the shopping cart, he went with no pants so he could get a good view while they do their errands. Finnick was fussy, being bounded gave him little power to get the things that he wanted, but he especially made a scene at the liquor aisle, causing some mammals to give the red fox a judging look. Nick got back at him by staying at the baby section, taking his time browsing and asking other parents in the area for advice right in front of him, mostly on the diaper area, where he tells them that he's a stinker that leaves puddles everywhere. Finnick had to suck all of that up just to not break character, the parents circled him, calling him names and pinching his cheeks.

He froze and went completely red when Nick made him choose over a few brands of diapers in view, right after the parents explained each one of them. They were all watching and waiting for him to pick... Nick basically just said "Which one of these do you want me to fuck your ass in?" In Front of these oblivious mammals, he just pointed, he wanted it to be over.

"He likes the cute ones," Nick laughs and the others follow. He said his thanks and went on their way.

"I can't believe you."

"Hey, I'm teasing, lighten up!"

The fennec pouted in his seat, which made him even more adorable than he already is, it was hard to not fall for him like this. He nudged his forehead to his, and the other leaned back, it was all in good fun, just playing around, a thing the two had always done for so long, the fennec is just not used to such spontaneous ideas, but that doesn’t mean he won’t indulge with the bigger fox.

Everything afterwards were nice. Fooled around whenever they can, made a scene when they could, grabbed as much shit they could afford. Laughing, teasing and loving each other the whole time, this family they have had always been enough for them. They packed up their stuff and was already at the elevator up to their floor.

"What do you think about Judy by the way?"

"Huh?"

"Judy. She helped you out that night right? Nice of her to take care of you hmm? You like her right? Hmm?" Nick's pushing it.

Finnick recalls the event, and went red. One of the most humiliating experience he had, and it happened right in front of Judy, true that the morning after was fun, she’s an amazing company... But how he feels about her was a bit mix of embarrassment, hoping to not see her again and some affection from her again, "S-she's cool, I like her, yeah."

"Want to hang out with her again?"

"I guess? If she's cool with me too, I don't think I made a good impression."

"No, she loves you! Honest."

"Really?" He blushes, "well alright! Yeah, sure!"

"Good!" He opens the door, "Cuz she's already here."

Judy waves from her spot at the couch, "Hi!"

Nick immediately got a swift kick on his shin sending him down on the ground.

\-----

"Now this goes here... And this goes here. How are you doing on your side?"

*Toot*

"Alright then, think we could finish before Nick gets dinner ready?"

They laid at the floor, spread out and surrounded by various toys that they managed to dug up somewhere. They're playing a puzzle after the boardgame and some cards, they kept it casual and slow, something one would prefer on a weekend to relax.

Nick didn’t change him, so he just went to put his elephant onesie on, to somehow cover his embarrassment from her. He’ll just have to worry that he doesn’t smell bad to her.

"We're missing this side and this part... Got any more pieces over there?"

Nick filled her in about their relationship, and was excited and giddy of the whole thing, she wanted to be apart of the little family they have, but he could tell that she's playing safe, not really want to offend or step on a line. It's good for him too, still feeling off around her, he's able to compose and not make a fool of himself again. They shared a mutual awkward feeling, and they're willing to make it work. Why did they have to start off their relationship like this...

*Toot* he took all of his pieces and brought it to Judy, placing himself onto her lap to work on it together.

"Aww, okay lil toot toot," piece by piece they finished in no time. Then came the next game... And the next... And the next... What they were able to dug up were pretty boring games... "What do you have in mind?"

He knew exactly what he had in mind.

"Dinner's ready- That could wait," Nick says walking into the room, he finds on the floor a well made replica of Zootopia using blocks, books, lamps and a whole lot of other stuff. Half already destroyed while on the middle stood Finnick replicating a fierce dinosaur, roaring around and stomping everything, while Judy held on some dolls and figurines, voicing them as they run in fear. She pulled some strings and a makeshift catapult shots at the roaring menace.

*Toot*

"Oh no! Captain, it's still on a rampage!"  
"We need to bring in the big guns! And by that I mean, the big bun!"

Judy threw herself onto the fennec and wrestles him on the demolished Zootopia.

Nick couldn't help but smile and grab pictures of the Innocent play the two were doing on the floor, he knew this was the right decision.

The two eventually got hauled off and led to the kitchen. Where Finnick was placed on a high chair between the adults. A simple meal for a simple night. They took turns in cutting up food and feeding it to the fennec, bug meat from Nick, and all veggies from Judy. The two chatted up mostly on a case they were working on, something Finnick's not really in to, the food and attention was enough for him. He deliberately made a mess around him.

They watched a movie right after, some horror title from way back when, didn't looked appealing. They stayed huddled up on the couch, covered in a blanket, him on the middle again.

Judy kept a good paw around the kit, having seen the movie once before, she knows when the good parts are on. She felt the fennec tense up time to time, and tighten his hold on her paw, hiding his face on the blanket and ducking to her chest. She fully engulfs him on a hug part way, and joins the shivering when it started to get intense.

Nick was half asleep the whole movie, more focus on the two mammals beside him. Silently taking photos and videos of their reaction is way more entertaining.

"Hey," she whispered, after the movie ended no one moved from the couch, enjoying the company from each other.

"Hmm?" Nick replied opening an eye.

"He's asleep! Take a picture!" Her face beaming with joy. Nudging him to look at the ball of fur on her arms, "he's so adorable!"

Like he didn't already took one before she suggested, he took another one for her. It was heartwarming to see him on her arms like that, happy to find someone else to share these moments with rather than themselves, a way to enjoy everything again, "he is isn't he?"

"Thank you for inviting me into this."

"Thanks you for being so open minded," he leans in to kiss her.

She leans back, a soft peck on their muzzle, on the cheeks and neck. All while carrying the little kit on her arms, it was like a fantasy came true for her. A family she'll love.

The kit stirs on her arm, whimpering, "hey, what's wrong?"

"I got him," he calmed down once he's on his arms.

"I should get back to my room."

"You could stay you know? We'd love you to stay, he'd be happy to see you when he wakes up."

"Alright," she lights up, "I should have worn my jammies then, I'll be back!" She left abruptly, out of their sight.

"You stinky little baby," Nick says, shaking the pup on his arms, "I know you're awake."

He whimpers and digs closer to the red fox.

"Were you jealous?"

He grunts and hugs him.

"You were weren't you! Baby's jealous of daddy kissing mommy?" He teases.

Finnick goes red and whimpers more.

"I'll always love you too," He brings him up, "more than you know," he nuzzles his face, tasting every inch of him, "you're a mess, didn't get changed right? You're still sticky down there?"

Finnick breathes heavily, letting his daddy lick him all over. Nick dug his muzzle at the front of his diaper and took a big sniff. He moans out.

"Such a naughty boy, you were sticky the whole time playing with mommy? What would she thinks of you?"

"N-no... Don't... I-"

Nick laid him on the bed and towers over him, "You wanted Daddy's milk right? Does puppy still want them?"

"Y-yes... I-"

"Under his little tail? Right here?" He massages him and played around the back, causing the fennec to spread his legs wider, giving himself to his daddy.

"Daddy, yes."

"Hmm, keep calling me that," he shuts his muzzle with his and blindly poke a hole right where he wanted the hole to be, hearing that crinkling pop and feeling that entrance made both of them shiver. Finnick moaned as the finger massages him, staying outside teasing him.

After a shift of clothes he felt it, its was poking him right where he wanted it to poke him, "Daddy please."

"Slowdown bud, I don't want to hurt you," he spread some lube and proceeded to massage him.

"B-but, Mommy's gonna come back," he shivers at the finger stretching and entering him in and out.

"That's not something you should worry about, shhhh let Daddy have some fun with his puppy."

 

“But-”

“Do you want Mommy to see you like this?”

“N-no.”

“So let Daddy go on his own pace.”

Nick traced his chest and stomach while the other paw kept playing under his tail. Filling up that rump and hole, pre leaking out of him and his baby. All he wanted to hear from the other were whimpers, moans and calling him daddy, plus the sweet sound of that diaper crinkling from being hummed by him.

Finnick yelps as he finally felt that head go in, he breathes, and slowly Nick brought the whole thing in, not surprise his knot to hit his puppy's behind.

Nick started out slow and steady thrust, only a few inches at a time, careful movement. He watches the puppy's tongue sticking out, eyes close to just feel his cock sliding in and out of him. The crinkling diaper kept reminding the fennec what he is, he's the baby and Nick is his daddy, and this was them having a father/son bonding time, "D-Daddy."

Nick picked up speed, envelope by the warm hole, adorable sounds and submissive sight before him. He'd been pent up since morning, the restroom event was unplanned but it just drove him crazy, he couldn't help but play with him, he had an amazing view sticking him at the cart with no pants, teasing him the whole time. And now he was able to penetrate that padded rum with his cock as much as he wants to now!

The pup shudders and thrust back his hips, meeting that knot and making him crinkle. His paw slide to his front and rubs himself through the padding, but got snap away by the bigger fox.

"No no no, good puppy's don't put their paws in their diaper. Daddy will do that for you, remember?" He flips the fennec over and completely towers over him, he went back to thrusting and brought his paw to the front and made it crinkle.

Finnick kept moaning from the jolts of pleasure, his paw his held on for dear life as his daddy did both his front and back, swinging back and forth from each thrust, "Daddy! I-"

"I'm here puppy!" He kept going faster and faster, his paw went inside the diaper and squeezed his member, it was sticky from before or from pre, that didn't matter, he jerks him off from inside like he did earlier, making the puppy squirm under him.

The thrusts got harder into the puppy's body, his knot bounces at his behind, resisting the urge to knot that lithe body. The fennec lays under the weight of the red fox while his padded rump raised as high and spread as much as he can, pleasuring moans the only sound that could be made.

With one final thrust, Nick howls, emptying his load into his puppy while Finnick whimpers as he pops in his diaper. Both spasms on each warm squirt Nick makes, enjoying the moment and the afterglow of fun. 

Slowly pulling out, from front and back, Nick collapses beside the other, gently petting his exhausted puppy while he wipes the cum off of his paw, "Is my pup happy? Having stickies on both ends?"

He yawns and nods.

"Daddy's really proud of you, you know? That's why puppy got special treatment today."

He wags his tail at the praise. At what though? He doesn't think, just accepts it, he love it.

Soon he was flipped over and gets dragged to the edge of the bed. Finnick whined softly but didn't bother resisting, nor looking. He knew he'd get a change, protesting was just too much of a hassle.

“You should use this while it’s still here, I’m not changing you after this,” he says, rubbing his tummy and front.

Finnick relaxes under the gentle paw massaging him, and lets his bladder go. Sending a warm liquid to fill up his diaper, relief on the stomach. The red fox felt the whole thing.

Nick un-tape the diaper and started to peel it back slowly. The little pup had always feel so expose during change like this, even if it was just his daddy. He hears a few snaps of picture before any wiping actually happened.

Taped up in a fresh new diaper, he stayed still on the bed, ready to let sleep take over, only to be disturbed by him being placed between two mammals, he didn't notice Judy coming in, nor Nick freshening up for the night, all he knows now is that he's sandwich between them. He felt happy and content having their paws wrap around him.

Nick placed a pacifier on his mouth before giving the two a kiss goodnight. Judy does the same. They were all about to drift off to when Finnick mumbled something around the pacifier, they removed it for just a moment.

"Night Daddy, night Mommy."

Judy's paw tightens around him, ready to fend of any nightmares that comes their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... graphic stuff...
> 
> I've never written pron, I usually just pan out when things got intense.  
> Had to open a lot of reference just to know what I should be focusing on, haha
> 
> hope y'all like this mess I made.
> 
> The first part is from a forum I read long ago that I can't find, so I went and expanded it.


	5. Our Little Boy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited:  
> amateur SMUT

Inventory, restocking supplies, and assisting costumers is Finnick's work for the day. Easy job, and easy pay. Even so, he still needed to be careful when moving around, being padded around other mammals is difficult.

Though he did crinkle, it wasn't as loud as it should be, nor as bulky. Today Finnick wore pull-ups, why? Nick had either thrown all of his underwear or hid it from him, and replaced all of it with pull-ups. "Those are for big kids, little puppies like you wear these." So even if Nick didn't say anything if he should wear a diaper or not... he'd still be wearing one, because he has no other undergarments to wear... That freaking fox. He paid for those clothes he has, he better still have it hidden in the apartment.

Even if it is just some pull-ups and the noise is muffled, he still needs to be cautious, who knows which one of his co-workers would hear him crinkle and start asking questions or spreading rumors, he still has a reputation to keep.

They like him here, and everywhere else, mainly because he takesover shift of some of the employees, giving them a chance of a day off or early leave. His co-workers were good people, even though they were a bunch to keep up since he moves to different locations from time to time, they were pretty much the same, Easy to talk to, to handle, play some games on the phone, joke around, all what you need to pass the time, only a few really pissed him off.

It's night, it's raining and their shift has ended. He waited outside for Nick to pick him up, some of the employees ran or had cars, only a four of them waited for the rain to light up. Nick parks the police cruiser right infront of them.

"You guys need a ride too?" The red fox says.

"What are you doing!?" Finnick quietly shouts as he sits down at the front.

"Rain doesn't look like it'll die down soon," he continues, ignoring the fennec, "I'll drop you guys off where you need."

All three agreed and hops to the back seat. It was fairly quiet, only the occasional chatter, mild conversation, calm and relaxing... Finnick kept completely quiet, not replying to any questions directed at him.

"So, how's my little boy been doing with the crew?" the red fox ask.

Finnick's head turned to the other fox, eyes ablaze, brain waves telling him to shut up.

"Oh, he's been good. I think he gets along fine with everyone?"

Nick kept asking questions, and his colleagues kept answering him, building rapport with them, as it went on. Finnick had this nagging feeling, that something is about to go down, but what!?

"Did you know Finnick likes to be carried?"

The fennec burns red and sinks deeper into his seat, glaring at the red fox who's looking straight at the road, "shut up!" he loudly whispers.

There's a chuckle from the back seat, "He does? He's pretty adamant in being touched."

"Oh he sure does, you should see him when we're at home, little guy doesn't leave my side, always clinging onto me."

"Thats adorable!"

"Yeah, he brightens my day everytime I get home, Isn't that right little toot-toot?"

"Little toot-toot!?"

Finnick hisses at everyone.

Nick had practically exhausted some of his stories before he dropped them off to their destinations, there we a whole lot more he'd like to share if this ever hapens again. Him and the fennec alone at last.

"I hate you, I fucking hate you."

"Hey, language!" he flicks his ears, "I'll have to punish you for that, And no you don't." he smirks.

"Why'd you have to go and do that! those are my co-workers! they make my time working with them decent! and now they'll probably gonna make fun of me! I'm gonna have to bite one of them."

"They don't look like the kind of mammals to make fun of others, maybe tease and prank around, but nothing serious."

"Still!" he pouts, imagining his time if he gets called for another shift with them again, will he have to avoid them? decline the call? worst thing could happen is everyone laughing at him.

Nick pats the fennec's head, calming him down, "hey, don't worry too much. Will they really try something extreme when they know you're with a cop? I got their name and address, I'll check the archives if they have any bad records and everybody else you work with, alright?"

Finnick hold his paw, caressing it slowly with both of his own, he lets it scratch him all over. He purs.

"Daddy's got you, I'm not letting any bad mammals get anywhere near you."

"I can handle-"

"I know, I know. but I don't want you too. I'm here, Daddy's here, always."

This always gets him, he always knows how to get his little side out with no effort at all, Daddy is always amazing.

"Come here, let me check on you," Finnick scooches closer, Nick started patting his front as casual as ever, "hmm, you're wet."

"No I'm not!"

"Then whats this soggy thing I'm feeling on my paws hmm?" he starts squeezing him.

"That's- Thats always been like that!"

"This is why daddy keeps you padded like this, what do you think would happen if you made a puddle at work hmm?"

he goes red again. Huge paw groping him, fondling his front, then crawls underneath to the back, circling under his tail, crinkling all the way.

"hmm? What would you do? What would my baby do if he has an accident outside without me?"

He imagines the scene. Him standing in the middle of a puddle he made, surrounded by bigger mammals, all looking, staring, some laugh, while some pittied him, diaper all soggy and full, still dripping, crying out of embarrassment, what would he do? "I'd- I'd call for daddy."

"Good boy, thats right. If you ever need me, I'm a call away... or you could come and find me, so I could change you on the spot." His groping got aggressive, focusing on the hard member inside, hoping for it to be covered in pre by now, for a much more easier time. "We're here!"

It all stop suddenly, "Wha-?" still flustered, Finnick looks around only to find out that they're back at their building.

"Go on, get your butt in there. I'll be back in a few hours okay?"

"What? Daddy! y-you're not coming with me?"

"Oh buddy, I still got some work to do, paperworks to sign. You my little stinker-" he boops his nose, "-have to stay put."

"B-but! I- need a..."

"Aww buddy, you know the rule. You'll just have to bare with it, or not, we'll see." With just that, his cruiser disappears away.

Walk of disappointment, thats what he had, through the elevator, hallway and to his apartment. Being humiliated infront of his colleagues, gets teased and then left alone, that image he left him still lingers... and he's still wet, won't get changed until he gets back. It starts to get uncomfortable as he walks, just cold and damp, icky and smelly, "Nick's so mean..."

"Did little toot-toot have a bad day?"

His eyes widens seeing the rabbit standing in their apartment, he runs to her, "M-mommy!"

"Hello there!" Judy hugs the fennec and spins him around, landing on the sofa as they cuddle, "aww, whats wrong? why are you crying?"

"D-daddy's so mean! he- he teased me infront of other mammals!"

She comforts him the whole time, petting him all over, shushing his sobs, and licking him at the head. They both lay on the couch for a long time, just embracing each others company and warmth. Judy holds him tight and secured, letting him know that she's here, listening to his problems, which were Nick being himself to him.

"He's so mean isn't he?" She says. "Why don't we get you cleaned up, and forget all about him hmm? Mommy's gots you."

"O-okay," He sniffs and lets her carry him to his room. Despite how he acted earlier in the car... he really did like being carried.

She placing him on the changin table, and starts undressing him, one clothe at a time, until he was just in his wet pull-ups, she giggles, "Do you know how adorable you are? I could get why Daddy keeps teasing you about it."

Finnick was about to retort but was immediately silence when Judy places a pacifier on his muzzle.

"You know the rules, as Nick has explained to me. You are not allowed to spit that out or talk, okay! Only we get to a say when you do."

Honestly he's not allowed to take anything off that they put him into. He has basically has no say on what to wear anymore since Nick changed all of his underwear. so now, it seems Judy will be doing the same thing. Here's to hope she won't be as extreme as him. He nods and sucks on the paci in approval of her.

She squeals, "Alright! I have so much plans for us little Finny!" She brings out a bag and started bringing out all of its content infront of him.

Oh no. Finnick starts to worry and shiver gradually as she places more things at the table. She's just as crazy as Nick.

 

"Hey! I'm back! Where's my little baby boy?" Nick shouts at the door upon entering, then stops at the scene infront of him, "Uhh..."

Finnick stood in the middle of the room, in a pink dress, full of frils, a white ribbon around his ears and neck, it fits snugly around his petite body, dress balloons enough to spread, but short enough to not cover the bulky diaper underneath. Finnick, pacifier still in his muzzle, freezes and goes red as Nick barges in.

Nick whistles, "What are you doing?" he says, eyeing his little boy from top to bottom.

The fennec doesn't respond or even move an inch, other than the shaking and the quick sucking of the paci.

"Hey! Nick!" Judy pops at his view, camera on paw, "Get over here! and look at what we've been doing."

A photo shoot, the two have been doing a photo shoot. Judy showed Nick the bunch of outfit she had Finnick wear throughout the session. A sailor suit, some pajamas, tons of different princess outfits and so much more in that box she pulled out. Those pictures she took are pretty good too, she was clearly focusing on a specific part considering Finnicks poses on them.

"These are amazing!" Nick shouts.

"They all are arn't they! Check these ones out!" Judy laughs.

Finnick stood still as he watches the two laugh and coo at him in the pictures, ransacking the box for more outfits for him to wear and take pictures off. He is at their mercy, he has no say on it, also because he has the pacifier on his mouth.

Nick starts patting him down, examining the dress he wore, not being subtle at all as he gropes him down there all over again, "Hey! these are lovely! did you made these?" pertaining to the pink starry cloth diaper he has on. The fennec couldn't practically see it due to the dress being in the way.

"I did, I stitch a bunch up for little finny over here! I have them in the box too," she bring them out, showing a bunch of design, all has it's own theme. The two glee in delight again from all of the choices they have.

The night went on. Finnick has changed in a total of 10 outfits... and counting, mostly pantless. There was an overall that hugged his hips, complete with any farming accessories one could think off. A dapper suit, sunglasses, hat and a scarf, with a matching black and white stripped cloth diaper. A rockstar outfit, a guitar and a skull printed on his rear. A mini police uniform, something he actually enjoyed along with a Junior Ranger scout uniform. Then a few more princesses outfits and some pretty seductive ones along with the poses.

"Aww c'mon Finny! smile for Mommy and Daddy!"

"You're so cute in all of them!"

The whole time, Finnick showed his disapproval of it all, but the two knows full well how to get him to cooperate, which was to shower him with praises, kisses, and affection, in no time at all, Finnick's struting and killing every outfit they put him on.

"Look at you! So handsome!"

"Who's our little boy hmm?"

"Everybody else will be so jealous of you if don't stop being so cute!"

Nick soon brought out some few drinks, and warmed up a bottle of milk for Finnick. Things has started to slow down after that. playtime got longer and camera died down, phone got thrown away. They all cuddle up, and watch their little baby slowly drink the milk between them, while they caress and kiss each other. Nicks paw gropes Finnick underneath, while Judy does his chest, none of the paws left him, it stayed there the whole time, rubbing him so delightfully. After finishing his bottle, he crawls closer and plants kisses on their cheeks, switching from his Mommy and Daddy. The two did the same, Nick took the left, while Judy took the right, covering Finnicks face with affection. eventually having his dress toss to the side, leaving him bare in a purple cloth diaper.

Judy hugs her little baby tight on her chest, kissing him on the head, the cheeks, nose, and nibbling his ears, switching from him and Nick. She keeps him between them, all sandwiched up, Nick told her how much Finnick liked it being surrounded by warmth from another mammal, and she's not letting her baby miss out in any of her love.

Nick pulls the two mammals closer to him, wrapping his arms around them, but keeping one paw cupping Finnick. He too switch in kissing and licking the two of them, enjoying the tender moment they're having with each other. Finnick started purring, which let the other two giggle at the sound.

 

Soon things got intense, Nick and Judy started making out as their bodies smother their baby. The rabbit leans in to the red fox, and whispers in his ears, he chuckles and quietly replies, making sure the smallest one won't hear. After a few more words in between kisses, they move around.

Finnick ignores everything else, and enjoys the sensation, the attention, the love. He savors the fur rubbing agaisnt his, hugging Judy's slim form, and being hugged by her, Nick's warmth disappears from behind him, he whimpers a bit, but knows he will be back, Daddy always comes back. After being smothered in licks and kisses by his mommy, the next thing he knows, his paws gets covered in mittens, and he's in a bouncer, right infront of Nick's bed. He whimpers again as Judy pacifiers him.

"Shhh now, don't worry, we'll be right here."

"Where we could see you, and you could see us!"

The two chuckles, giving the little fox one last kiss before the two crawls to the bed.

The room's dark, but with the light from the window and the foxes night vision, Finnick watches in mercy as his mommy and daddy starts touching each other, licking and kissing. Paws going under their clothes, and caressing their soft fur as they moan from each grope. He sees Nick's paws going under her garnets, and hers going under his, cupping whatever is underneath, muzzles nibbling their chest, tongue lolling out and wrestling inside their mouth, a string of saliva as they part ways. They should be doing that to him!

Finnick whimpers loudly. he dangles in the bouncer, balancing himself. Arms and legs can't grab hold of anything as his frustration gets to him. Wiggling he tries, but it just sends him up and down, the soft cloth padding of the diaper keeping him safely secured in the bouncer. He looks back to the bed, and sees daddy right on top of mommy, his claws unsheathed and dragging along his fur, showing his full teeth and growling right on her neck, breathing heavily into her. She makes eye contact with her baby and just smiles in ecstacy as daddy trails his teeth on her chest.

The fennec squirms and kick, legs flailing as it can't perch to anything, the only thing he can hold was the rope that keeps him afloat, and it just makes things harder as he tugs on it with his padded mittens. He rubs his front but to no avail, everything was too padded to feel anything. His member keeps rubbing his diaper, penting him up but not enough, seeing mommy and daddy having fun without him is agonizing, no one to touch him, to care for him, give him attention, all he has is...

He sees the two smiling at him seductively, daddy's member at full length pointing directly at mommy. Together the two slowly points a controller at him and presses it the same time daddy goes in.

The dildo he's been ignoring this whole time filled his head as it vibrates inside him, working his prostate. Almost dropping his pacifier at the shock, the same time he hears his mommy moan as she gets penetrated by daddy.

The sound and the sight completely visible for the fennec to see what she's taking, a huge cock slamming itself into his mommy, over and over again, their faces enjoying every second of it.

"Oh baby! Daddy is so good!" Judy yells for Finnick to hear.

He is! He knows! Because he's taken daddy's huge cock before! and he wants to take it now too! But he can't! He imagines the dildo as his daddy's cock as it vibrates in him. He bounces himself, to have it push in him and replicating what's in front of him, matching daddy's thrust with his bounces.

"Finnick baby! Your mommy is so tight! She's just sucking me in!" Nick says, "You wish daddy's playing with you right now?" he flips Judy over and kisses her, and on queue clicking the controller again.

Finnicks pacifier drops as his body sends a wave of pleasure from the vibrator gets stronger, "Yes! Daddy! I want- I can't-" his bounces were too slow to match up what the two were doing. His rear clenches at the device, cock all slick from the pre he's been ejecting, sliding easily at the diaper. He bounces himself more at the imaginary daddy cock he is in, and hugging mommy's chest "Ahh! Ahh!"

The two on the bed picks up their pace, moaning, panting on each thrust, massaging each muscle, and kissing every time they could.

"I'm getting close."

"I know."

The room fills itself with moans from the three, the slapping of body, the creaking of the bed and bouncer. They glance at their baby who was in agony as he roughly bounces himself to get off, he reaches for them for just a touch of sensation, but they don't reach back. They just smile at him as they hump each other on the bed.

With one final glance at each other, Nick howls as he thrust and unloads himself into Judy, she moans and clicks the controller into it's max setting, sending their baby to howl in pleasure aswell.

They all collapse soon after finishing their wave. The two cuddles for a few more moments before looking at their little boy.

"Aww, looks like someone made a sticky diaper~"

"Or is still making a sticky diaper."

Finnick lays back onto nothing, as the bouncer keeps him afloat, but swaying back and forth just a little. Body still twitching in ecstasy as the vibrator up his butt is still going in max level, hitting his prostate, milking him of every ounce of what he has into his diaper. He was completely empty after the two finished cleaning themselves, the vibrator died down and stopped. Paws lifting him up and cradling him, it was mommy. He nuzzles into her chest.

His body still jolts a bit as they start touching him again. He feels his diaper get pulled as they inspect the front of how much he squirted out. They chuckle at the result, Finnick doesn't see how much he did came, but he could feel it as they squish it and spread it all over.

"We'll take care of that tomorrow."

They all eventually settle down, laying still and letting gravity does it's thing to them on the bed.

"I hope the guys at the precint would love to see those pictures."

"Oh no!" Finnick exchaustedly shouts in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions/ideas, do throw it at the comment section.
> 
> No messy/scat


	6. Uncle's Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick need's an Uncle to play with him.  
> Nick finds the perfect candidate.

Nick lays comfortably on his chair, under a tree, in a park while Finnick runs around the playground with other cubs. Both just enjoying peace as they have the day off for themselves.

He already had his casual chats with the other parents and embarrassing his little puppy in front of them, so now he just occasionally calls out to him for a diaper check. His puppy threw a few tantrums but being threatened to be spank out in the open shuts him up good, so whenever the red fox is in need to grope his little puppy, he'll just call out to him and he'll get what he wants.

Finnick pouts every time he does. Grumpily waddling to his daddy, only in a blue shirt and a diaper (A combination he has worn majority of everyday) just to get violated in public, disturbing his time at the swing, springers and the sandbox, only to come back to have some other cub already taking his spot. It was a cycle, he enjoys his time at a playground equipment, Nick calls him, he begrudgingly goes, he gets his diaper check and gets grope, he goes back and it starts all over again. He doesn't fight it.

"I didn't know you have a cub," says a voice.

Nick turns after yawning and sees a mammal, who is a rabbit, a temp co-worker, a friend, "Hey Jack, surprise seeing you here."

"I dug through your files, and not once anything popped up that you're a dad." says the striped rabbit, sitting down on the blanket next to the fox, scattered toys and snacks and a diaper bag in his proximity, "Never imagined you to be one too."

Nick snickers at him, "You could have just ask. He's adopted." a half lie and truth, "There's still a lot of things you don't know about me. Nothing a file would say."

"Should still be on record right?" He drops it, best not too dig deep into something personal if it didn't hurt anyone, "He's cute, I saw those pictures you were throwing around at everyone."

Jack and his partner Skye were assigned to their precinct for a case, numerous times now from the past, everyone in HQ knew them, no stranger at all.

Nick and Judy hit it off with the pair pretty quickly, within just the week, their relationship blossomed, faster than anyone they have there for months. Their free time had almost always consist of one or both of them. They always groan whenever they get assigned to somewhere far, they hit the cheapest motel, internet search where to get food, make some friendly acquaintances and then thats it until their assignment is over. The two made their stay in zootopia way more interesting than before.

It didn't take long before their conversation turned a little juicy. Both kept their voices to a minimum as they share their experiences, and well damn, Jack has a lot, having him go to places and make new relations had its perks if you know how to use it.

"Toot-Toot! Come over here!" Nick yells, when the conversation took a more appropriate turn.

The little fennec hopps off of the swing, groaning a bit as another cub immediately takes his spot. He waddles himself over to the red fox, running into his open arm.

"There he is! There's my little boy!" Nick says, ruffling his head fur, "I want you to meet someone, one of your daddy's pals from work, go say hi."

"Hey there little bud, names Jack, and you are?" He childishly said as the little fennec waddles towards him.

Finnick just stares and sucks on his pacifier, then pats the stripes on Jack's cheeks.

"Ha, I know, I look cool don't I?" He smiles at him.

Finnick gets charmed by the handsome rabbit in front of him after he boops his nose, blushing and letting out a small whimper, going back to his daddy to hide himself.

"He's pretty shy, not good with other mammals," Nick mumbles fondly, "Why don't you take him for a walk? Get along with each other, hmm?"

"Sure, why not? Will he be alright though?" Jack says, noticing the smaller one starting to get fussy, "Why not you come with?"

"I could use some peace and quiet after handling him for so long," he lies, "You guys go. You'll be seeing him a lot if you're going to hangout with me, haha."

Finnick protest. He doesn't want to spend the day with a stranger! Not in his current outfit! Not when he's supposed to be playing! And especially not out of the blue! Climbing into his chest and gripping into Nick's shirt, pleading him to not do this to him.

Jack chuckles at the two wrestling infront of him, a lovely scene between father and son.

"Go! don't worry about me, daddy will be right here," Nick kisses him in the cheek, then quietly whispers, "If you go play along with no slip ups, I won't spank you for a month."

A tempting offer, it's practically a punishment free month, all for a few hours with a rabbit he has never seen before... After putting on shorts for his own decency, (doesn't really help cover the bulkiness) he goes along with the stranger.

Jack has never minded cubs before, they were loud, obnoxious, selfish and mostly all over the place, Jack would know, because he was those when he was smaller, and he does not want to deal with that today, but this particular cub he's walking around made him think twice of them. Well behave, quiet, and easily amused. He likes him, cute cub.

They went for ice cream first, easiest way to get to a cub's heart. The little guy insisted to be carried, to be able to get higher and point to the most expensive one the vendor has, then he spots a peanut stand and demands to get some as well, greedy he is. He refuses to be let down now, making a fuss every time he get near the ground, Finnick was fairly light, Jack has no problem having him on his arms, pretty snugly too, a little too much as he drips the popsicle all over himself and his chest, he devoured the pack of peanuts in one go, a messy little guy. He kept looking back to his dad though, he must really love him, or just wary of the stranger carrying him, so Jack decides to not go too far where Nick won't be on sight.

He gets dragged to the playground, a not so taxing activity. It was fun seeing the little cub smiling happily, someone gets to push him on the swing, to play with in the seesaw, to fly him around the dome, monkey bars and other equipment's. He got the attention of the other kids too, but unlike the little fennec, they were loud, and obnoxious, but there were too many off them, and they were all just kits, he gets dragged by them, away from Finnick. Don't these kids know not to talk to strangers!? Jack sees Finnick notices the bigger bunny moving away from him, then he saw the most adorable puppy eyes Jack has ever seen... then he cries. "Oh no."

Jack pushes the paws away and run to the crying fennec, calming him down, "Hey, don't cry! I'm here!" he kept crying, feeling a bit embarrass as some eyes stared looking at him, but majority ignores it, crying kids must be a normal thing here. After petting him, all over, he calms down a bit, but still sobbing, he carries him and take him over to where Nick was, only to find the blanket and chair empty, the red fox no where to be seen. The little fennec notices it too and starts crying again, "Oh man, Nick, you asshole."

He sets the puppy down the blanket, immediately flopping down on his bum, "Hey whats wrong? you're safe, your dad's will come back! must have went to a restroom," He ransacks Nick's diaper bag and found some toys to give the fennec, but Finnick swats it away, still crying. "Are you wet? Do you need a diaper change?" He says, slight panic at the realization, how does he check a diaper!? Gingerly taking the fennec's shorts off and inspecting the diaper, lifting his legs up, it looks dry. He pats the front and back, amazed at how bulky the padding is. Taking a deep breath before peeking at the back, then sighing in relief to find it empty, same for the front, but he does catches a glance at the dude's little package, a bit surprised at the hard on and size, but doesn't dwell into it. Maybe kids do have that kind of size, or maybe it's normal for foxes of his age, either way, he brushes it off.

His next attempt, was the baby bottle, grabbing it and placing the nib to his muzzle. To his relief it worked, the puppy suckles on it delightfully. Finnick didn't grabbed it, so Jack held it for him as the fennec uncomfortable sits weirdly to suck on the bottle, Jack places him on his lap. He relaxes now, patting the puppy all over as he drinks the bottle of milk away.

"Hey, you're back." Says a red fox.

"Ugh, where were you!?"

"Nature called, what happened?"

"He started crying when some kids dragged me away from him, then he cried even more when he couldn't find you!" Jack complains. "Kid needs constant attention."

Nick looks at his puppy, happily sucking on a bottle on the rabbits lap, he laughs, "Well you seem to have him under control."

"After a bunch of trial and error!" he sighs heavily, "I'm terrible with kids! Can't believe you left me alone with him."

"Well he seems to like you," He sits down next to the striped rabbit, a little bit too close, "and because I know I can trust you with him," he kisses Jack on the cheeks.

"Nick! Not in front of your kid, God..." He blushes.

The two enjoyed the quiet under the tree, After finishing his bottle, Finnick wiggled about, reaching for his daddy's paw, once Nick gave his, he settled on the rabbits lap and takes a nap. Nick insisted to keep him there, causing the rabbit to be cautious of his movement. They lean on the tree, and casually talk. Nick leans in to kiss him again.

"Nick stop," Jack laughs, "What if your mate sees, huh? It'll be trouble for you."

"Oh he's fine, we have an open relationship," He says, leaning closer again. "Nothing we've haven't done already, right?"

Jack shrugs, "Well that explains a lot," he leans to him, connecting his muzzle to his, it's a good thing Nick picked a spot farther from the crowd, or else they'll be attracting unwanted eyes. A whimper from his lap disrupts their mild make out session, "I'm a little uncomfortable doing this in front of your kid," he says leaning back, "And without even meeting your mate first."

Nick's smirk went wide as an idea pops in his head, he goes to his phone, and opens a special album that he made for such an occasion. The first picture was just of him and grumpy faced Finnick 

"Ohhhh! He's cute! Looks just like your son." he smiles, "Whats his name?"

"Finnick," he says bluntly, watching his reaction.

"Oh! Just like your kid, little Junior," Jack says, patting the puppy's fur.

Nick, a little dumbfounded by his reaction, but didn't say anything.

He gives the phone back but Nick insisted him to keep swiping, until he sees the whole album, and so Jack did.

It was all fairly normal, a close up shot of the two looking at the camera, drinking, driving, and other activities. Then a few farther one, noticing how small the other really is. Then some perverted ones, the fennec being half naked, on the bed and wrapped around Nick's arms, Jack imagines where this album will take him, into something intimate that the two does in the bed, something that'll arouse the bunny... But then he sees the other in an elephant suit, he pauses and examines the picture, that is still the fennec from all the other pictures... right? He looks at Nick, then to his kit then back to him, Nick wiggles his eyebrows, signaling him to keep going.

A few more pictures of the fennec in an elephant suit, in an overall and another one in a tiger pajamas, then a pic where he's looking all embarrass with his pajama drapes around his ankle showing off a diaper.

Jack's mouth drops and goes red a little at what he's seeing, Nick's grin is so wide now knowing at what picture Jack is in right now. He switches back and forth between the him and the sleeping puppy in his lap, confusion and arousal. 

He keeps swiping, the next picture being more erotic than before. Different scenes, different clothing, on the bed, out walking, sitting by a chair, wet or dry, all revealing the diapered fennec. Then came a paw placed at his front diaper, some were on it, while some were inside, the fennec's face completely into it.

Jack couldn't stop staring at the phone, his face full on heating up along with his body. He hears Nick making a growl at him, fully aware of Jacks hard on underneath his pants. He glance around, making sure no one notices their situation, but he also locks on to the little fennec on his lap.

The next batch of photos were now of their playtime activity, same as before, different settings, but the same fennec taking it up the ass, diapered and nude. The huge pacifier has a nice appeal to it.

Nick adjusts himself near the striped bunny, and shifted his paw from holding his puppy, to lay on the bunny's thigh, "You liking it so far? Which picture you at?" He whispers as he peeks at his own phone.

Jack's breathing has gotten heavy, he stirs at his seat as his pants has made him a bit uncomfortable. He adjusts himself, careful with the fennec, as Nicks paw rubs his knees slowly, "I'll report back to you when I'm done."

It slowly transitions to the aftermath of an intense humping. The fennec lays exhausted on every picture, showing off Nicks cum soaked dick in a few of them, but most of it is of how much cum is on the fennec, a hole at the back of a diaper and a sneak peek of what the front looks like after the fennec climaxes inside his diaper. The last few were the new addition to the album, that shows the fennec in the same outfits Jack saw on the pictures that was thrown around the precinct earlier, and the last one was of him laying down with a smile on his face, in an open diaper, filled with seed leaking from his entrance. Jack gave the last photo a good few minutes before locking the phone and tossing it to the red fox.

"I could practically smell you down there right now."

Jack breathes heavily from what he just saw, and at the sleeping mammal slayed over at his lap, "This is him!?" He quietly shouts, "This is dude from the pictures!?"

"Yup."

"And you don't have actually have a son!?"

"He's Daddy's little boy."

"And you two do this often!?"

"24/7, he'll call me if he needs a change when he's at work."

"Oh my god!" His paws backing away from the fennec, "That is strangely sexy! And confusing! I don't know how to feel right now." Face going red as he slowly realized he's been playing with an adult this whole time, been carrying him around, making baby noises, flying all over, he almost changed his diaper! Jack hesitates on what to do. 

Nick smirks at the rabbits reaction, he drags his paw on his thigh then to the fennecs, slowly rubbing his fur under the shirt, "Rub him like this," he says, showing how he draws his paws on the small body, which spot to focus, how slow and gentle to do it.

Jack takes a big gulp of his own saliva, and replicates the red fox's movement on another part he's not occupying. The little cub starts whimpering, and wiggling a little, clearly loving the attention. Both paws now under his shirt, gingerly rubbing his chest, and stomach. It's soft, like how it was when he first touched him, just like a cub's, he takes care of it really well... or does nick bathed him? Considering the pictures he've seen and their relationship.

He keeps whimper under their touch, making Jack feel all weird inside. He holds a gasp when the little puppy starts sucking on Nick's finger when he brushes his muzzle, It's the cutest thing he has ever seen. After enjoying the view, Nick pulls his finger out, making the puppy whimper, but calms down when Jack places a finger on his muzzle, he feels him suck on it, almost like how he does with a bottle of milk, so cute and innocent, but at the same time irresistible.

Then he hears a crinkle, Jack sees Nick's paw right on the puppy's diaper, rubbing it, groping it, squeezing it, all the ways to make it crinkle on his touch, and he has such gentle touches. Heart races at the sight, the expert paw working on that crotch, the muzzle sucking on his finger got harder, small paws wraps around his and pushes it deeper, he feels his tongue brushing every inch of his finger as the puppy moans under it. Though his eyes still can't look away from what Nick is doing to his puppy's diaper.

The two suddenly stops and compose themselves when a couple walks by them, calming their nerves, casually looking elsewhere and whistling. The sudden disappearance of attention causes Finnick to whimper loudly, the couple glances, but doesn't give much notice. The two immediately continues their session once the coast is clear.

"Try this," Nick whispers, and giving him a kiss. Pertaining to rubbing the puppy's diaper, "Just make sure he doesn't stop crinkling."

Heart still racing, paw shaking from the excitement. Slowly removing his finger in his muzzle, ignoring the protest, he trails his paw, passing his neck, chest, stomach then cupping the bulky padding, where Nick's paw was. He gropes it, feeling it on his paw, the soft padding along with the hard member underneath, ecstatic, what's happening is so unimaginable for the bunny, but he can't help but squeeze it and hear the little fennec make such an adorable sound. Nick's paw goes underneath and cups the cub's rear, while Jack does the front.

The two, hot and flustered already making out, tongue dancing inside their mouths, wrestling for dominance, while their paws tease and violate Nick's little baby boy for a good few minutes, skillfully making the diaper crinkle under their fingers, making sure the cub whimpers and moan under their touch. Occasionally pauses the whole thing every time someone passes by, then goes back to ravaging each other.

Nick shifts his paw, from cupping his baby's rear, to cupping Jack's crotch, causing the rabbit to shudder as they explore each other's mouth, "C'mon, lets go."

"Hmm?" he replies, a bit surprised but in no mood to stop. Holding the red fox's paw to keep it where it is.

"Continue this somewhere private?"

The van was just a minute run away from them. Finnick, still seemingly asleep, was gently woken up by Nick repeatedly kissing him aggressively. By the state of his body, he quickly understood what will happen next, but freezes as he sees another mammal in the van, which was the striped rabbit he has been playing with earlier, he gives his daddy a wary look.

"I did say play along right?" Nick smirks, groping his puppy's tented front.

Mind a bit hazy, but fully aware, a spiked milk on a baby bottle made by his daddy always gets him. The charming rabbit, Jack was it? closes in, and starts feeling him up, Finnick spreads his legs, inviting him to do more, but keeps a good grip on the red fox.

"Don't worry, Daddy will be here with you all the way." Nick says, kissing his puppy, he sits at the side, with his phone ready, holding on to his paw the whole time.

Jack didn't say a word, he leans in and engulfs the fennec in a deep kiss, sending his tongue into him to wrestle and dance with the other, he tasted sweet, milky and intoxicating. He feels so soft, small and submissive as he brushes every inch of the fennec, whimpering and moaning all the way.

Finnick shudders as a paw finally slips inside his diaper through one of the leg holes, A new paw especially, not the one he's so familiar of. It's smaller, still strong and ever so gentle as it cups his erection. Opening his mouth wider to give their tongue more space to fight for dominance, something finnick would not mind loosing.

It went on for hours, which was actually just minutes of moaning and crinkling. A tug on the tapes, but was stopped by another paw, "No, like this." Nick says. Feeling his daddy's paw exploring him again made him shiver, but was only there for a moment to poke a hole right under his tail, digging it in to feel the circle of his entrance, he melts from the touch. He sees the two mumbling, "So when it leaks out, his diaper will catch it, keeping it all in there."

A finger pokes, massages hims underneath, teasing and lubing him up. It stretches him, going in and out, it felt smaller, but it still sends pleasures.

Jack looms over the other, face all red and flustered, a predatoric presence for prey. He takes a good look at the puppy, the one he's been playing with the whole day, the one who made a mess on his shirt, the one who embarrass him in front of all the other mammals, the same one from all those pictures, the one who's practically begging for this to happen. Watching him shake from his touch, breathing for more, if he could take Nick, then he could him him, Jack will enjoy this.

Finnick's grip tightens around his daddy's paw as he feels the rabbit's member poking him down there, yelping as it had finally went in. Holding his breath, adjusting to it's size as it gradually goes deeper. He could tell that it's not as big as his daddy, but honestly, everything is too big for Finnick. He gasps hard feeling it's full length, hitting him the right way.

Jack starts slow, taking in the whole scene, the cushy cottony plastic crinkles in every inch, the adorable low whimpers in each motion, the face of pleasure grows little by little. Warm, soft, and very tight but still loose hole engulfs him with little resistance.

Nick held his puppy's paw firmly, enjoying the heat in front of him, recording the whole thing in his phone, catching all the good angles, and expression, but mostly focusing on where the two connects. He airs his dick out, that was straining his pants since forever, adding to the musk of sex filling the air.

Speed takes over as Jack's natural instinct kicks in, humping the body as fast as he could. Whimpers and moans all jagged as the puppy can't keep up. Practically drilling his whole body down the fennec's. He imagines the night when Nick rammed him on his bed, hot, rough, and hard. Every thrust hits him perfectly, easily sending him to bliss. Jack wants to do the same thing to his son, to his cute, adorable little baby that is underneath him, whimpering for more of him to give.

Finnick almost has no time to catch his breath, as his ass gets rammed faster than he had ever felt, half his body up in the air jiggling non stop. There was nothing he could do but spread wider, push back and let this bunny do him in his own way. The next thing he know gets flip over, placing his back against the rabbit's chest, lifting him up in the air.

"Smile little guy!" 

Finnick peeks and sees his daddy right in front of them, phone in hand, getting a good view of the whole action. Jack's pounding got faster, shutting any protest Finnick had in mind, whole body bouncing up and down from the friction, sending him all the way down to the base and still hitting him in all the right places. He's close, at the edge to squirting in his diaper, but not close enough!

Suddenly paws brings him down, one hard thrust sends warm liquid up into finnicks ass where his sweet spot is, he feels the rabbit shuddering and panting as he spurts every load he has in him. Gradually slowing down until the last drop goes to his rear, grip loosens a bit then the bunny relaxes... No, baby hasn't made any stickies yet!

Finnick wiggles, and tries to thrust himself back down into the cock after the bunny has completely laid down and released him. He whimpers in protest, and looks to his daddy with his puppy dog eyes.

"Aww baby wants more? Or was it not enough?" Nick says, pulling the front of the diaper down and seeing his puppy still clean, "Did the mean rabbit came before you did? Was he too fast?"

He nods, still pent up and hard, he keeps bouncing himself on Jack's cock. He sees his daddy's hard member out in the open, he reaches for it.

"Don't worry puppy," Jack hugs and lifts him up again, suddenly feeling the energy back, "Uncle Jack can go again and again, as much Peanut wants too."

Round two came out of nowhere, as Finnick's ass gets rammed by the same speed as before, still keeping him on the edge. Finnick was finally able to release after Nick told Jack to reach around and jerk him off. The sense of sudden releif as his stickies spread all over his diaper was bliss, so was the four loads of rabbit juice that was pumped into him.

The two flops back exhausted, Finnick lays on his chest, still connected to the rabbit. Smiles on their faces as they spend the afterglow of such an activity by snuggling facing of the camera.

Nick has a good number of minutes in his phone, satisfied and surprised of how long the bunny lasted. But proud of his little puppy lasting just as long as well. He puts his phone down and moved in front of the two, cock in paw, "Puppy! You did it! Daddy's so proud of you!"

Finnick's nose twitches, following the familiar scent of his daddy. He takes a big whiff of the source as it made contact with him, he opens his mouth and gladly sucks on it.

Jack watches as the little guy takes the huge cock that hangs between Nick's legs, still partly surprise of how he is able to throat it so easily... tons of practice maybe? He moves his hips, bouncing the fennec to help him take it. The bushy tail wags on his chest.

Soon Nick started cumming on his baby's muzzle, one big chunk, causing his baby to choke, instead of pulling out, Finnick kept it in to catch the whole thing, but fails as it fills him up quickly and leaks to the side, dripping on him all over.

"How do you feel? Is daddy's little boy all happy now?" Nick says, brushing his puppy with a tissue after cleaning themselves up first.

"Yeah! I did! Uncle Jack is so fun!" he replies giddily, still exhausted but happy to have his daddy giving him attention.

Jack blushes as he was called Uncle by the little guy, and a wave of relief on finally hearing the fennec talk, confirming that he really is an adult and the one from the pictures, "I had fun too, it's quite the experience," Jack says, "You look really cute you know that? Adorable, Irresistible."

Finnick blushes harder at the compliment and praise from the two older mammals.

"Alright, now for the next phase!" Nick announces, laying his boy down, presenting him to the bunny, "Change his diaper."

This sends another wave of red to the other two's faces. Jack did so, placing himself in front of the other after being given some wipes and a clean diaper. He hesitates, honestly not knowing what to do, "What do I do first? How this works?" he ask no one in particular.

"Well, I usually just lay down, put my feet up and then the universe does the rest." Finnick says, acting all innocent in front of the bunny.

Nick snickers at the remark.

"And sometimes the universe gives me more things than that. Things that makes me feel good!"

Jack gets flustered, imagining what he just said. The red fox on the other paw grabs his little puppy and smothers him with kisses, "God, puppy! I just want to eat you up!"

"And I want you to eat me!" Finnick says as he's being tickled by a muzzle all over.

the two eventually separates each other, almost forgetting the rabbit from all the love they release. Jack pouts a bit, not being able to join in and just watched them being sweet. They continued with the diaper change, but pausing again as the tapes came off and reveals its content, white sticky liquid filled it to the brim, more leaked out at the fennec's hole once space was given. This was all of what Jack unloaded in the puppy's ass, the front also sticky from the puppy's own squirting. The two enjoyed the sight for a moment, the scent of sex filling up the air again. Nick took a picture, "This is all on you, and it's going to the album."

"Album? What album?" Finnick ask, confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack x Finnick! only seen one fic about that, and I need more! Because I'm trash.  
> If ya'll have some ideas, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a NSFW version of my other story, but nothing alike, cuz I need to make this work?  
> If you guys want more ya'll better say something or else these are all gonna be just mine! muahahahaha.  
> Beg for it!


End file.
